Yume
by UglyDuckling101
Summary: Allen Walker has fallen farther than he ever thought possible. Sitting in his cell, having 'betrayed' the Black Order, a comrade comes to visit. (This is AU compared to the original story line.)
1. Yume (Dream)

There were a hundred over used adjectives to describe the room.

Dark. Empty. Damp. Isolated. Alone. Lonely; some words were obviously redundant.

A different set of vocabulary ran through his head.

Betrayed. Unwanted. Somber. Dejected. Colorless.

This was Allen Walker's reality.

Allen stared across the room at the now large golem that he had become rather fond of. Timcanpy was there from the start. In a way, it was Allen's second do over. When his time with Mana came to an end, Cross Marian entered the picture. Timcanpy was a constant in Allen's hectic and unpredictable life. While it had little capability in the way of holding a conversation, the golem was more than efficient with what it had.

Timcanpy was currently secured to the cobble stone ground by large restraints that buzzed with blue electricity of some kind. No doubt was it the orders doing. Timcanpy's teeth were clenched, biting back the urge to fight their captor's hold on them. Any attempt was futile, and the golem learned this quickly.

Allen grimaced at the obvious struggle of his friend. Timcanpy was only in this hellhole because the golem had defended Allen. The boy was thankful beyond belief, but at the same time apart of him wished his friend had turned his head the other way for their own sake. Selflessness was not only a strength in character, but as well as a persistent flaw.

Allen closed his eyes, leaning completely back against the wall he was already propping himself on. Letting his body slouch and bringing his knees closer to his chest, he held his bound left arm closer to his sternum. If nothing else, Link was a master of the CROW Binding technique. Allen laughed softly at the thought.

'Link gets the job done, I suppose,' Allen thought morbidly, and causally joked to himself in his own head.

"Well Tim, I guess it's you and me. Like old times." Allen's words echoed slightly in the empty space he would probably call home for a long time, if not a while. The golem grunted in response, making the boy give a small smile.

"I thought you would agree." Opening his eyes, the darkness in the room became real again. When eyes are closed, the person chooses to close out the light. The lack of light with open eyes was something else. It was empty, void of sunlight, even artificial color. The ex-exorcist now realized how true this was. Something as simple as a candle, firelight, anything but the dark of a shadow was out of reach. Impossible.

Allen's mind wandered aimlessly, coming back to settle on the Ark. The white room, the pristine piano amidst a large open space. He could almost be describing the very space he filled now, with the exception of color and the musical instrument. Both were lonely. Allen could recall and picture the very lines and symbols he and Mana created all those years past. Though now that he looked back, were they really theirs?

Allen hummed a quiet and soft melody. He couldn't open the Ark. He already knew that. The order, no doubt had made sure of this. Lvellie had specially requested this to be a necessity. There was not a shred of doubt in the boy's mind.

The words were not something he would forget for a long time. They were ingrained into his memory. Whether this was a good thing, or unfortunate, Allen could not be sure. Had he given it thought before now, he would have figured such a thing as lyrics and piano notes could never be considered an unfortunate thing. But where had they led him?

Softly, the boy's melody morphed into words.

"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita,

Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitatsu,

Futatsu to

Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no

Yume, yume..."

He let the last note linger, then falter, lost in the echo of the cell.

"I've seen you open the Ark a hundred times, but I didn't know it had words." Allen sat up instantly startled out of his trance like state. Someone was in the room with him. The door had to have made noise. It was noisy as hell when you moved the hinges even a little. It wasn't the first thing on the higher ups list to fix however. Allen stayed quiet. He realized he was afraid to speak; afraid of who stood in the dark with him. Friend, or enemy? Did he know the difference anymore?

"Yume. Dream. " The person spoke. "It's an interesting concept. We dream when we sleep, but it's an illusion of sorts. It's not real." Footsteps moved closer towards the boy. He unconsciously moved further into the stone, rugged wall. With no windows, it was practically pitch black in the room with the exception of the blue electricity in Timcanpy's restraints.

"When were awake, others tell us to follow our dreams. I don't know if it's that easy. You can't just make something you want become real. No one tells us how." The voice paused, then said:

"What is your dream, Allen?" The boy stopped cowering away from the figure. They said his name. Not 'Noah.' Not 'The Fourteenth.' Allen. Their tone was void of uncertainty and detest.

'I'm so stupid.' Allen knew this person. He trusted this person. They had never wronged him, nor betrayed him once. And he felt he had done the same in return.

"Lavi. Why are you here?" He hadn't meant for it to be anything but a simple question, but came out almost forceful. Lavi laughed at this.

"I don't need a reason to come see a friend do I? Besides, I don't care what they say." Lavi moved and made to sit by Allen on the damp stone floor. Allen looked away from Lavi, despite the lack of sight.

"How did you even get in here? Isn't the door under lock and key?" Allen questioned, the bitterness gone from his voice. Instead, there was a hint of…there wasn't a word for what Lavi heard, besides 'empty.' Hopeless.

"Yeah, Lvellie is pretty strict about who gets through the door. But you forget, I'm a bookman. We're resourceful," the older boy explained, his usual playfulness and a little bit of over confidence showing through his words.

"So, what is your dream Allen."

"You were serious about that?" Allen asked, surprised. He hadn't taken the other seriously.

"You bet I am. You tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine." The younger boy nodded silently in agreement.

"It used to seem so silly. Almost childish. But I would have to say," Allen pondered for the right words. He found them; "A family. Nothing perfect, just people who I can trust and who can trust me."

"Now I'll tell you mine," Lavi started.

"My dream is to make connections, memories with you, Lenalee, Komui. Heck, even Kanda!" They both laughed a little. Lavi continued.

"Everyone. And I want to be able to become a bookman like the Old Panda one day too, without constantly worrying about the stupid code of Bookman that forbid us from becoming attached to other people."

Lavi had never really opened up to the others really. Allen thought this, but realized he hadn't much either.

"I think I made my dream real." Allen let a small, sad grin take his lips.

"But I think I lost it. What's most pathetic is the fact that I don't even know."

"The Black Order?" the other asked, receiving a nod.

"I thought that I would always have a family here; with you, Lenalee, Jerry, Kanda, Miranda, Komui, even Fou and Bak. Everyone."

"I don't know if I would say that," Lavi said in reply.

"How do you mean?" Allen turned towards his friend's direction.

"I like to think that everything will be sorted out soon. If not soon, then later. But this whole predicament that were all in, I don't believe it will last forever. And Allen?"

The younger met the others eyes as best he could in the dark.

"We haven't given up yet. Not all of us. Were still behind you, ready to help you when the opportunity presents itself. You're still 'Allen Walker.' Don't let anyone tell you different." Lavi was solemn. He made it clear he spoke sincerely.

"Thank you." Allen was on the brink of letting go of all existent hope that maybe he could still be himself. The Usagi had reinstalled this simple fact again for him.

"Anytime, Allen. Anytime." Lavi stood, stretching a bit in the process.

"I hate to say it, but I should probably get going before Lvellie figures out that I lied to his face about coming in here for other reasons." Before closing the door behind him, Lavi stopped.

"I promise we will figure this mess out. We will. So just hold on a little longer. You're not alone."

The door shut gently, and a click signifying the lock falling in place could be heard. Allen was alone with Timcanpy again. But it wasn't the same as before. He still couldn't help but doubt that anything would get better or return to the way it was. For now however, the boy had more hope than he did.

And that was enough for the time being.


	2. 希望 (Kibō & Hope)

He closed the door behind him and waited for the dreaded click of the prison door locking into place. The boy sighed heavily, letting his back fall against the stone wall by the cell entrance.

"Damn it," Lavi muttered under his breath. He was a bookman. This wasn't who he was. Well, it was who he wanted to be, if he was allowed. Was it even possible to have friends and not have ties to others?

Since Lavi first came to the Black Order, he had met so many amazing people.

Lenelee had been the first to welcome him and offer her routine coffee. Of course he accepted. She made the Chief's personality more bearable, keeping Komui somewhat in check.

Kanda was something else. He greeted Lavi, if you could use the word to describe the samurai's grunt of detest and lovely view of the boys back as he walked away.

Even Miranda's arrival at the order had been memorable in its own way. She took her time becoming more and more lost as she went. None the less, the woman had grown less timid, though she still had room to grow in the way of her self-esteem.

Allen's was by far the least enjoyable. Being accused of being an akuma, nearly having his head dismembered upon arrival and Hevlaska's inspection, there was was no words. Lavi had only heard the stories and retellings of the Exorcist's arrival.

The day Lavi stood in the door way of the small make-shift hospital room of Allen Walker was purely of curiosity. The old man had briefly explained of the reason for Bookmen to be going to the Europeon Branch. And to stay. The boy didn't look like anything special at the time, and even now really.

Lavi made his first impression, and had decided, though unaware at the time, that this bandaged child of fifteen ("Almost fifteen" according to Allen) that maybe the hammer wielding teen was maybe more than curious. He was interested.

Lavi began his trek back up the steps that would lead him to his and Bookman's room they shared.

What would Bookman say? As a bookman in training himself, he already knew what was expected of him. No ties. Nothing that could hold Lavi back from making a crucial decision in which he shouldn't even be hesitating to make.

Give or take twenty minutes, a matter of dragging his feet and treading slowly, lost in his thoughts, he made it back to the room, carfully and slowly opening the arched wood door. It didn't creak for once, thank god. Bookman slept lightly most of the time and tonight Lavi had been lucky. Unwrapping his red scarf and unbuttoning his uniform top, Lavi decided to sleep in his pants.

'The Old Panda never sleeps this hard,' Lavi smiled to himself. 'Maybe I can get some sleep myself.'

Lying down, Lavi removed his hammer from his waist holster. Placing the Innocence on the small nighstand by the bed, Lavi soon found he could not sleep.

Admitting it was futile he flipped onto his back. Here he was, thinking of sleep in a bed, (a real bed), and his friend was sleeping (if he could even fall asleep) on a stone cobble floor. The room was damp.

Lavi was observant if nothing else. The cells of the European Branch was no where close to being fit for slumber. Maybe for criminals, but not comrades. Lavi yawned, the image of his white-haired companion on his mind.

* * *

The sun filtering through the large dome window woke the boy. Sitting up slowly, Lavi turned his head to grab his hammer out of habit, placing it in its usual spot and stood. He normally laid in bed for a few minutes before getting up. However, he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in the back of his mind. Hearing his own stomach complain, it was decided. It was breakfast.

Entering the main hall, the wait for food was relatively short. Lavi stood behind the last person in line.

The line moved quickly. Soon Lavi was next to order.

"I would like to order white rice and dango. Two plates of it if you don't mind." This gathered Lavi's attention. Dango, and two plates? It was no where close to the vast amount he would have ordered, but it was Allen's favorite.

"Got a big stomach today, Link?" The blond haired man turned, facing Lavi. Lavi smirked.

"Oh, it's you." Link sounded as excited as ever. Which wasn't much.

"This isn't for me. Walker refuses to eat anyone else's food, so I'm bringing him some of Jerry's cooking," Link explained as if stating a mere fact.

"I'll take it for you. I have nothing better to do," Lavi offered, quickly.

"If you want to. I don't really care either way, as long as the food doesn't go to waste." A moment later, Jerry produced the plates full of food.

"Here you are! White rice and dango. Enjoy!" Jerry smiled and continued with the next order. Lavi had stepped out of line and was already grabing the bowl and plate.

"Here are the keys," Link placed them in Lavi's outstreched hand.

"Thanks Link." The two parted ways. Lavi slowly made his way to the cell door he knew too well.

'Link cares more than he wants to say,' Lavi thought to himself. 'He's not so bad.'

* * *

Lavi knocked gently on the door. It was more of his way of alerting Allen before he just opened the door and barged in. Lavi was greeted by Allen's small frame in the same spot he had been since Lavi left the night before.

The boy's posture was giving way, leaving him more in a fetal position. Allen's eyes were half open, half conscious. Lavi managed to close the door behind him, more for privacy than anything.

"Who's here?" Allen mumbled.

"Just a food delivery and company," Lavi moved to the wall and sat by his friend.

"Here. Eat up! And it's Jerry's food, so you know it's good." Allen sat up a little straighter hearing this.

"I am a little hungry," Allen caved, his stomach speaking for him. Lavi set the bowl of rice and plate of Dango by Allen.

Lavi said nothing as he and Allen sat in quiet. Lavi was content with the idea and knowing that his friend was eating. Allen had always been small, but even in the dim lighting of the room, he could see the boy's thinning figure.

Allen had dug in with his usual gusto after taking a few cautious spoonfuls.

"Is it good? Link was going to bring it to you but I offered. He said you weren't eating much. But now I see the trick was Jerry's good old home cooking," Lavi chuckled to himself. Allen gave a small smile, but a real one at least.

"Well, nothing beats Jerry's talent in a kitchen. That's for sure," he sat the empty bowl by the also empty plate.

"I've gotten better at least at eating and balancing one handed to say the least." Lavi's grin fell. How could he smile right now. How could anyone smile and joke about being confined the way the order had Allen and Timcanpy being treated?

"What do you think about going outside tomorrow? Just for a bit?" Lavi purposed. Allen was surprised, barely able to restrain from showing the eagerness in his face.

"Can you really make that happen? I mean what about Le-"

"Don't worry about him, ok? Leave it to me," the boy quickly interjected. Yes Lavi would figure something out. He wasn't a bookman for nothing.

"I always wanted to just wander, watch the birds, really see the small things. Our missions just never gave us time for any of that." Allen resettled into the wall, slouching a little more than he had been.

"I find the small details often are the most compelling. Always observering, you pick up on things others miss. The body language others aren't seeing, a fake smile, a lie," Lavi breathed. "But I also get to see the real picture. And if the real thing isn't perfect or beautiful, I would rather know than go on deciving myself."

"Do you see the real me?" Lavi hadn't expected such a question. But he wouldn't leave his friend hanging.

"I see someone who wants to protect their friends. I see someone who wants answers. I also see someone who Is satisfied at the end of the day even if all they accomplished was making one more person smile, one less person cry, and one less spirit trapped in a place they won't find peace. I see pain that no one else sees because their mask is practically flawless. I see," Lavi turned to face Allen's turned head, staring at the wall, eyes focused on more than the stone.

"The one I care a lot for. I think a little too much."

Lavi leaned in to gently meet Allen's pale, ashen cheek. A sign of affection.

"I'll come back tomorrow. You can count on that." Lavi stood, but gathered the dishes before he left. Yes, Allen believed every word.

And once again, the red head departed hesitantly. The familiar lock of the door echoing in the emptiness of the stone hallway, and no doubt the coblestone prison. On both sides of the door, silent emotion covered their cheeks, and an animalistic cry of distress could be heard.


	3. Watashi no Yume (My Dream)

He was being stupid. Unrealistic really. The idea had been more of a comical idea, something that could be called a crazy day dream. Yes, breaking someone out of confinement was greatly frowned upon by the Black Order. A boy could dream. It was hard not to after last night.

Lavi had not slept a second the night before. Lavi figured Allen had had the same trouble most likely.

The boy shuffled his feet along the stone corridor. He didn't really have an appetite that morning. How could he? It was really a last minute idea that he even turned right into the main hall.

"Lavi!" He looked up, finding Lenalee among the lessening crowd of exorcists and finders.

"Over here," she called again, Lavi turned and walked to Lenalee's table.

"Hey Lenalee," Lavi greeted with a yawn, taking a seat across from her.

"Did you sleep ok last night?" Lavi smiled tiredly.

"Of course. I just couldn't fall asleep right away is all," he replied. Lenalee smiled hesitantly. Her friend hadn't slept a wink, but he wouldn't say this.

"How is the Chief?" Lavi asked, making conversation, but also genuinely interested.

"Oh, my brothers busy as ever. I don't think he's left his office the last two days," Lenalee answered, absently dragging her fork through her food.

"What's got the science division in such a bunch?" Lavi regretted it the second he said it. Someone would have to be blind and deaf to not know the reason for all the craziness as of late.

"Sorry, don't answer that," he mumbled into his hands. Lenalee looked down at her plate, discarding her fork and plate of long forgotten food to the side.

"I've gotta go meet Bookman in the library. I'll see you around," with a forced grin Lavi stood and left the table quietly and briskly. Lenalee did nothing to stop her friend. She wasn't in the mood to talk much anyways.

Down the hallway, Lavi walked the opposite direction of the library. He found himself nearing Komui's office.

"What are you suggesting?" The voice was sharp and boarding manic. Dangerous.

"We need answers, and we both know who he trusts more." Lavi crept closer now, pressing himself against the wall on one side of the large door. The conversation was coming from Komui's office.

"I am not saying we kill the boy, not that we could really, rather unlikely," the other voice joked, laughing. Komui did not reply. Most likely surprise or shock.

This was met with silence. Lavi knew the first person to be their chief. But the second was unmistakably Rouvelier.

Lavi had heard enough. He wasn't thinking clearly anymore. He headed for his least favorite place, but the reason and goal in mind was more than enough motive.

* * *

Allen hadn't moved but enough to rest against Timcanpy's large frame. It had been another night and the hours and minutes had blurred enough it could have been ten nights and the fevered boy wouldn't have known.

"Tim, are you awake?" Allen asked, his question barely audible. The golem replied with a grunt.

"I wander what day it is," the boy said to himself. To another whose sanity was still intact, talking to yourself was not normal. But for Allen, the silence was even more unbearable. Since Timcanpy could hardly hold up his end of the conversation, he had already accepted the task of speaking for both of them.

"Do you think Lavi is coming back." It wasn't really a question. There was no answer anyways. The golem shifted a little under the restraints as best it could. Though it was little room to move.

Feeling. A hunch. Whatever you wanted to call it, Allen sat up straighter and stared towards the farthest wall on the other side of the cell. Either the room shook with a small tremor or he was worse off than he thought.

It came again, and this time a piece of stone fell to the floor with a metallic clank against the cobbled ground.

"Alright. It's official. I'm crazy," the boy said, stifling his laughter with his free hand, which turned into a small coughing fit. There were worse things to happen. He couldn't think of anything at the moment, but that didn't mean there weren't any.

The next tremor shook the room even more. Timcanpy shifted nervously, fidgeting. Did Timcanpy feel it too?

'Maybe I'm not completely insane yet,' Allen thought to himself this time.

Finally the wall gave way and a good sized hole opened. Light fell through, moonlight meant-

"Outside," Allen breathed. It was too easy. A leg stepped through. His breathing hitched. Who was it? Maybe the Noah? Tyki? Perhaps Road? The boy tightly closed his eyes and looked away. It wasn't as if he had the means to defend himself. With out innocence, his Crown Clown, Allen was about as dangerous as a helpless and wounded dog.

The sound of nearing footsteps grew closer.

Allen wasn't alone. He felt his consciousness fading. His skin burned, it was too warm. Sleep was a welcomed guest.

"I'm here," the voice was muffled, almost mute. The visitor kneeled down to Allen's level and carefully hoisted him on their back. Standing, they slowly shuffled their load gently, painfully aware of an ashen grey hand gripping their shoulder.

"Were getting out of here." The words were lost to a quiet breathing. A sleeping Allen Walker. Lavi laughed.

Before departing the stone cell through the make-shift exit, Allen's rescuer gave one last look at the last prisoner.

"I wish I could help you buddy. I really do" Lavi turned and began his long trek away from the Black Order. Away from everything he had ever really come to love. But what he loved even more than his friends and the old man, was his dream.

And he would carry it as far and as long as he could.


	4. サイレントパートナー (Silent Partner)

Lenalee reluctantly sat up in bed, still half asleep. After breakfast and her brief conversation with Lavi, Lenalee had gone back to her room for a short nap. She hadn't been in the mood for being social, like she usually was. She now found herself awake in bed, vaguely aware of the blaring alarm.

"Lenalee!" Her door suddenly opened. Her brother looked completely panicked and alarm contorted his face.

"Come to my office right away," Komui than left as quickly as he came.

'This can't be good,' was the only thought that crossed the girls mind.

* * *

"As far as we know, Allen Walker has escaped. We do not know how, but for now our prime objective is to bring him back." Komui's words were met with stony silence.

"Dead or alive?" Most heads turned towards who spoke.

Bookman just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's an order from the chief. We need an answer." No one objected or agreed, at least not verbally.

"Preferably alive for questioning and such. If necessary, you have permission to attack with the intention of taking Allen Walker's life."

The room was still silent. Komui had delivered his words with as straight a face anyone could muster, but only his little sister could see how how difficult the task actually was for him.

Lenalee had come last as everyone had already gathered in the now cramped quarters of Komui's office. Being in the back of the room and closest to the doors, it was easier making a discreet exit. She did so, seemingly undetected.

Without a conscious thought, she ran. The halls were too empty. The footfalls of her shoes echoed more than they ever had. Lenalee made her way to the hallway that inevitably led to the door that led to the lowest level of headquarters.

With only the firelight of the sparse and spaced torches on the stone wall, Lenalee carefully, but still as fast as was safe, trekked down the steps.

The staircase was ridiculously long. When the girl at last set foot at the end, she began the shorter distance to the only occupied cell. Lenalee had never come to visit Allen. The chances of being allowed to were slim, but she hadn't even tried. She was afraid.

She would have had to search for the right door, had the search not been made easy for her. The cell door stood cracked ajar.

She hesitated. Who would she find? Allen?

'But he's gone,' Lenalee thought, "or is he?" This she spoke under her breath. It was too good to be true, but there was only one way to find out.

She walked quickly the yard between her and the door, disregarding the voice in her head telling her otherwise.

Pulling the heavy door open the rest of the way, as far as it's ancient hinges would allow, the girl found Howard Link kneeling with one knee on the ground. A small burst of air blew past her. Whatever had caused it was gone. It had been too fast. The man turned, standing. His stern face met Lenalee's.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Lenalee was surprised by the question.

"You're asking me? I could ask you the same Link. What's in your hand?" Link looked down in reference to what the girl was talking about.

"It's my seals. The damn brat escaped and his golem with him," he scoffed in annoyance.

Lenalee hadn't realized until he said it, but Timcanpy was in fact gone. She had been primarily concerned about Allen.

'He's the only one who can remove his seals, with the exception of a few others. But they would never have-' This idea was cut short by Link calling the girl's attention back to him with an impatient clap of his hands.

"He can't be too far now. I'm sure you have orders to bring Walker back to head quarters. I'd get going," Link said in his usual tone, his way of sounding superior of those of lower position than himself.

"I should wait for my brother's orders-" she didn't want to chase her comrade like an animal. Like a traitor. "I think." She spoke this to herself, quiet enough for her ears only.

"He's your friend, isn't he?" Lenalee looked up, Link now stood in the doorway. "You know what you need to do." He was gone. Lenalee couldn't say she was sure of what side the man stood on, traitor or comrade, but she knew enough. Link was helping her.

He had helped because he wanted to. Lenalee spotted the hole in the wall and hurried outside. It was getting dark.

"Innocence. Activate."

In place of the usual red heels and white thigh high stockings was Lenalee's black knee high boots, the butterfly figures forming at her heels. Lenalee took to the air, the green glow of her innocence trailing her.


	5. Ambiguous Future

The sky light was fading too fast. It was hard enough to escape with additional weight on your back, but the lack of light was making everything even more difficult.

"Stop."

'No. Not now,' Lavi stopped. He was in no position to fend off the surprise visitor, as well as protect Allen.

"Will you just turn around?" There it was. Lavi slowly, readjusting his hold on Allen, faced a familiar face.

"What are you doing?" Lavi knew that voice all too well. He let a small smile take, if it could be called that, and sighed.

"Hey Yu. I guess I should call you Kanda though, huh? You do like it better." The samurai was observant, and in all the time Kanda had known The crazy red head he had never not ignored his preference of his first name.

"Your not coming back." This was a certainty. It had been unintentional, but Kanda sounded displeased. Unlike his usual choice of being in a bad mood, this was much more than that. He was upset.

"Are you going to stop us?" Lavi asked, "you know we can't go back, and you know why." He spoke gently, serious.

"I might be able to get off with a stern warning with the help of Bookman, but Allen is already seen as having betrayed the order. He will be killed."

Kanda walked the small space between him and the other two. Lavi didn't move. He had known Kanda long enough now, and if he had come intending to drag himself and Allen back, he would have done so already, by force.

"I know we've never see eye to eye, but," Lavi turned to look over his shoulder. Kanda looked the same direction. Allen had spoken.

"If I've seen anything, it's that you're incredibly smart, even amazing. Your ability to keep a level head in a fight, even when it went against everything you believe, is something I've never been the best at," Allen laughed softly.

"Save your breath Allen." Kanda only sounded half as annoyed as he always did. "You don't have to sugar-coat it." Allen propped himself up as straight as he could, being on Lavi's back.

"So you do know my name." The half-conscious child smiled. He grinned. He had been acknowledged. What nobody knew was the boy's secret admiration for the older. Kanda knew what he wanted, but he knew when to stop. No one ever got hurt. Except for himself.

"I've always known your name, Moyashi," He smiled. It wasn't big. But it was genuine. There were firsts for everything.

"We have to go. The chief has to have sent the others by now." Lavi hated to turn the conversation, but time was running out.

"You can say we put up a fight. The Noah showed up, something. But please-" Allen tried.

"I already have a plan. And I'll even take care of the girl." Lavi couldn't see his face, but he knew he must have looked dumbfounded, even surprised.

"I came here with a plan to begin with. I never intended to stop you."

"Thank you, Kanda," Allen spoke sincerely.

"There's only one condition." Kanda added, sharply.

"What's that?" Allen asked.

"Stay alive." Kanda wasn't asking. Allen nodded in acknowledgment. His eyes held more determination than before.

"You can believe we will," Lavi added, his signature grin showing.

The three left, two in one direction, and the other alone in the opposite.

Everything was unclear. Lavi had no idea where he and Allen were going, but they would go together.

"Let me open the ark." Allen closed his eyes, focusing (and in part because he was exhausted), playing the melody in his mind. The lyrics always accompanied.

Soon the peculiar shape of the ark formed, and Lavi, before stepping through, thought,

"Thank you, Kanda. Maybe there is hope."


	6. Tainted Metamorphosis

"Kanda!" Lenalee yelled from above. She came to land by the samurai on the ground.

"Lenalee. Where are the others?" Kanda asked.

"I don't know. I left on my own before my brother finished briefing everyone," she answered.

"I need to speak to Komui. You should head back with me." The girl looked hesitant.

"But we have to- I have to find Allen and help him." Lenalee had her own reasons for finding Allen, and they weren't the same as the others.

"They're gone. We have to notify your brother and the others of the Noah's involvement. I did what I could, but it was too much for even me." Lenalee had seen enough of the Noah's power back at the battle for the North American Branch. She believed him.

"If you think that's what we should do, than let's go." Kanda nodded in response, and they began the trip back.

'Kanda would never lie to me, he never has. I have to believe this is best,' she thought.

* * *

"Are you positive you saw the Noah?" Komui questioned.

"Yes, I know what I saw." Kanda was back to his routine foul mood. Nothing irritated him more than repetitive and stupid questions.

"It is highly likely. For all we know, the Noah took Allen against his choosing," Lenalee offered.

"We all know that Allen Walker is one of them, so the chances of this are slim. He most likely jumped at the chance of escape," Lvellie interjected.

Kanda glared at the man. He really disliked Lvellie. He would say anything to make it so Allen was the enemy.

"What is going to be done if they are found?" Lenalee asked, concern showing in her question.

"They?" Lvellie asked, glaring, suspicion in both his sharp tone and face.

"Allen and Timcanpy. That is who you meant, right Kanda?" She looked his way.

"Of course. Who else would I mean." Kanda scoffed. He had almost blown his own lie. Did they not know that the baka usagi was missing as well? He would have to keep it that way as long as possible.

"That makes sense," Komui stated. Just then the office doors opened.

"Link. This is perfect timing." Lvellie stepped towards his charge.

"If you know anything about the situation, now is the time to tell us." Link could see in the man's face there was no room for negotiation.

"I know nothing more than the others, sir. Everyone: finders, CROWs, exorcists have all began their search. I myself have examined the cell and still don't understand how Walker broke his golem free. However, it would make sense if he had assistance from outside help. The hole was made from the outside, as the debris suggests. If I might be so bold, I believe it to be the Noah's."

Link spoke in a manner (his usual) as if he was simply reporting back a mission to his chief. His face was void of any emotion. Kanda caught the short eye contact Link gave him. He had heard all previous conversation.

'Why is he helping?' Kanda wondered.

"There's nothing more that we can do from my office, so let's all rejoin the others in the search. Until we have the subject in questioning back, there is not much that can be done," Komui took charge. Lvellie agreed, nodding so.

"Let's go Link. Yuu Kanda, come with us." Both Link and Kanda left with no resistance, willingly. Once the door closed, Lenalee and Komui remained.

"Lenalee. I'm sorry," Komui took his sisters hand. His determination was gone. Now he only looked sad. That was the only fitting word for her brother's face now.

"Why? None of this is your fault brother. You're doing what you have to. Lvellie is to blame." Lenalee did not hate people, it wasn't her nature. But she could honestly say she hated Lvellie. Anybody who knew the girl's childhood, knew she wasn't unreasonable.

"Thank you, Lenalee. I just never thought I would have to condem a fellow exorcist. Another comrade."

Neither of them knew what to say. There was nothing to say. The situation was becoming more and more difficult to resolve, at least in a peaceful manner.

Yes, the Black Order had become something different, and brother and sister did not like what it was becoming.


	7. Interlaced Fate

Lavi had no idea where he was. He had stepped out of the ark, and into a cold wind. It wasn't winter, as it was evident by the none existent snow. The temperature could say otherwise however.

"We have to find a place to take cover." Lavi being the level headed bookman-in-training, he went with his gut instinct; choices that had been ingrained in his memory.

"Turn left here. Down this street." Lavi listened to his friends directions, not yet questioning how he could possibly know where to go. There would be a time for questions later.

"Alright Galileo. Where now?" Lavi joked. He had read somewhere in the hundreds of books he had had his nose in about a man in the seventeenth century who studied the stars. Stars could be used the same as a compass if you knew how to. It seemed fitting somewhat.

"Turn right at the end of this sidewalk." Allen was awake, but he couldn't disguise the exhaustion in his voice or face. Lavi did as told, and with another right turn, he came upon a large building. Or at least it could possibly pass as one. It almost looked looked like a church of sorts.

"Were on the outer skirts of a small town. London actually," the boy explained. The red head did not have to ask. Lavi hadn't seen too many buildings, even before they began their trek. People were even more scarce. The few around didn't even spare the new comers a glance. They kept to themselves.

"You'll like her. Mother. At least that's what she told me to call her. It really has been a long time," Allen seemed to pause in thought.

"Tell me more about Mother. How long has she lived in a church?" Lavi was trying to make conversation for the most part, but he had other reasons. Himself and the others: Kanda, Lenalee, even the chief knew practically nothing regarding their 'cursed' friend. They knew the minimal. Mana, Allen's make-shift guardian had taken him in when he was very young.

From there, only tragedy would follow. Mana passed on and Allen committed taboo after an unwanted visitor, the Millennium Earl, showed his face.

Mana became an akuma, somehow cursing Allen with his all demon seeing eye. He had been fortunate, if this was the appropriate word, in killing his adoptive father. Saving himself.

Years of Cross Marian had changed the boy most likely. Probably becoming the person his friends knew today. Lavi looked over his shoulder. He had fallen asleep. No. that wasn't it.

'His breathing is too shallow,' Lavi decided. He had begun to get his old color back, but it was fading again. It wasn't natural for skin to be that ashen colored. Lavi was losing Allen.

"I need help." He spoke this, but not intentionally. It came out more or less. If Lavi was good at anything it was his ability to remain as humanly calm as possible, given the situation he found himself in.

He hurried to the church door. Using one hand to slam it against the huge, wooden door, he carefully readjusted his other so he did not drop his friend.

"I'm coming already. I can only move so fast!" Came an irritated yell from the other side. Lavi began to pace in place, growing more worried about Allen's condition. The door opened slowly, creaking as most old doors seemed to do.

The elderly woman said nothing. Her eyes grew. Realization.

"Come in. Now." It wasn't an invite, Lavi followed an order. He followed after the woman once the door was closed. They passed a kitchen area with a small hearth, table and two chairs, and a sink. A man in overalls sat asleep in a chair, snoring.

The woman kept on moving, so Lavi did the same. He trusted this person, because Allen did. He had to believe she would help them.

Now they stood in a bedroom. It was almost bare with the exception of a medium, well-sized bed, a small window and a chair.

"Lay him on the bed." Lavi carefully released his hold on Allen, lying him on the bed, on his side. Allen faced the two. Lavi figured he wouldn't be of use, unless she asked something of him. But for now, he made to sit in the lone wood chair against the wall.

"Tim. Come here," the woman called, softer this time. The golden golem flew into the room, through the open door.

'How did Timcanpy get free? Only the CROW who places the seals can-'Lavi than realized how it was possible. 'Link freed you. He had to have freed Allen's golem. It's the only answer.'

The golem landed on the bed near his master's head. It's tail fell over the side of the bed, flipping like an antsy cat. Worry and excitement. Allen had become the master some time ago. Exactly when, was unknown.

"Were you able to play back the golems feedback?" Lavi offered, hoping it might be of help.

"Of course I tried. Whatever happened, damaged Timcanpy's feed somewhat. It isn't of much use," she relied.

"Mother-can I call you that?" She nodded her answer. Yes.

"Mother, what can you do for him?" Lavi's voice cracked. He hadn't been aware of what he had been feeling. He was afraid.

"After seeing the present seal on Allen's left arm, I think I can use this seal." The golem opened its mouth wide, revealing a slip of perfectly cut paper. It was a CROW's seal. It was different somehow. Unlike the current paper sealing Allen's innocence, this one was a reverse image of the first.

Mother grabbed it, and hesitantly held it near Allen's arm in comparison. She seemed worried to place it too close. Lavi came to stand by Mother who now was kneeling by the bed side, eye level with the patient. Timcanpy chose this time to fly and hover near Lavi's face.

He brought another paper, much larger than the first, from his mouth. Lavi grabbed it slowly. He wasn't altogether sure it was for him to take, but Tim did not move away. With paper in hand, Lavi read the short note to himself,

 _Walker. Stay safe, if you do nothing else useful. The seal in the golems mouth will reverse the current binding holding your arm. Simply place it over the other and it will dissolve. I trust your golem to find you. Don't die._

 _-Howard Link_

Link was not who Lavi had perceived him to be.

'Maybe I've misjudged his character. No," Lavi berated himself. 'We have to help Allen right now.'

"Place that paper in your hand, on top of the other. It will remove it," Lavi explained. Mother seemed to hesitate at first, but did this. As he had said, the seal dissolved in small sparks of fire and heat.

Mother brushed the ashes of burned paper away, working quickly to unwrap the boys arm. The bandage was now on the floor and his arm was unharmed. Thank god. One less thing to worry about.

Allen opened his eyes the smallest amount. Just enough to see, and probably as much as he could.

"Mother?" The name was said softly, tired. His breathing had improved some since arriving.

"Timcanpy? How did you get here?" Allen's eyes quickly found the golems form hovering in mid-air. Mother smiled.

"He found his way here. I don't know how, but he's always been smarter than I gave him credit for," the woman smiled. She had not seen Allen since he was a small boy. He still was a boy, but it was evident that Allen Walker had had to grow up fast.

"Rest now. We'll talk in the morning." She stroked his head in a soothing manner. The way a mother would her child.

"Where's Lavi?" He tried to look around the darkening room as the night progressed. The window offered very little light, though little was present.

"Is that your friend here?" she asked.

"Tall, sarcastic, eyepatch, a wise ass? Yeah, that's him," Allen laughed a little at his own joke.

"I'm here. And for the record, I am not a pain in the ass," Lavi defended, but gave in with a smile his own.

"I'll leave you to sleep. Good night, Allen." Mother bid her goodbyes for the night and left, closing the door behind her. Lavi now sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm only purposely a pain in Kanda's Ass," Lavi added for fun. "You look better. More color."

"You don't have to make small talk," Allen said. "Lay down. You must be tired too." He closed his eyes. Lavi moved to do the same, a part of him telling him to just sleep sitting up in the uncomfortable chair. The other said to follow orders. A bookman always followed orders.

Lying beside his friend now, the exorcist became aware of the fatigue he felt. He was soon lulled into a dreamless sleep by the familiar, yet he had never felt it before now, interlaced hands of his own and Allen Walker's.


	8. Undeclared Union

**Here's just a short authors note :) When I wrote chapter one,** ** _Yume_** **was a one-shot. Not anymore! Reviews made this happen (awesome reviews). Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I love all of them.**

He had been awake awhile and decided to get up. Sleep had come and gone. Lavi sat up, slowly removing his hand from Allen's. Ever so carefully, the exorcist swung his legs over the beds side and stood up. The door made some noise upon opening, but not enough to wake his companion.

"You're up. I made breakfast if you're hungry." Mother was tending to a pot over the fire, inside the hearth.

"Breakfast sounds great," Lavi answered, his stomach replying with an answer of its own.

"Sit down and I'll bring you a bowl," Mother said, not yet turning around. Lavi found a seat in one of the two chairs at the small table.

"Can I ask how you know Allen? If I'm not intruding of course," Lavi added. He was already a guest. It wouldn't help to push his luck as it was, but curiously had the best of him. Curiosity was the name of the game for a bookman.

Grabbing a bowl and spoon she had set nearby, Mother filled the bowl and brought it over to where the boy sat. The woman took the opposite seat from Lavi.

"I don't bite. Ask Barba. He's lived with me long enough to know," she chuckled to herself as if it were an inside joke only she knew.

"Barba?" Lavi asked. "Is he the one who was sleeping when we came in last night?"

"That's him. He can be a bumbling idiot, but he's got a big heart," Mother smiled. She smoke affectionately.

"You asked me a question. I didn't mean to ignore it," Mother hurried. Lavi merely sat back and listened. He tasted the stew in front of him.

"I meant Allen the day Cross Marian showed up here, looking for a place to treat the boy." Lavi couldn't help his interest. He had more questions.

"What do you mean, treat?" He inquired.

"I assume you already know about how Cross found Allen?" Mother wasn't one to share another's private matters; granted they already knew and could be trusted.

"Yes. Allen shared that much with us." She nodded.

"After finding the boy and bringing him back here, we treated his wound; his scar. It was awful. I can still hear the screams." Mother seemed to be remembering. Judging by her expression, it wasn't something she wanted to remember. He waited to she if she would continue. Sighing, Mother did.

"The wound healed eventually, sadly I can't say the same for the kids mind. He didn't move for weeks it felt like."

Lavi only listened. This was another side of the story he figured few knew.

"Finally, Allen came around. He helped Barba and myself around the place with chores and what-not. Eventually Cross left, taking Allen with him, having decided to make him his apprentice. From there, god only knows what kind of life Cross gave the poor kid," Mother finished, turning her head towards the bedroom door.

"Maybe you can fill an old woman in, eh Allen?"

"I'd say debt, a lot of traveling, and trauma about sum up those years, Allen joked, standing in the bedroom doorway.

"How long have you been awake?" Lavi asked. "I hope you don't mind my talking with Mother here."

"I'd rather it be you than other people I know. Besides," Allen moved to the hearth, serving himself food, "I trust you."

"I'm glad you were able to make friends as good as these in the order. I wasn't sure about anything when you left, knowing the kind of patron Cross was," Mother said, her tone serious, still light-hearted.

Allen, food in hand, pulled the seat that was tucked away in the corner of the room to the table.

"He had to be something else. I never really met the general, but after all the stories I've heard, I'm not so sure I'd want to meet him now," Lavi joked, but couldn't disguise the genuine piece of fear he felt.

"Master was, something special, to say the least," Allen's face fell, the way it always did when reliving his childhood with Cross Marian.

"Mother, I've finished the washing." The front door was heard opening.

"Is that Barba?" Lavi asked. Mother nodded.

"Yeah, that's him," she replied. A man of tall stature entered the room. He wore blue overalls, and an unzipped coat. His face lit up.

"Allen! Your awake! I was so worried," Barba exclaimed, hurrying to trap the boy in one of his famous, strangling hugs.

"Now be careful Barba. He's still hurt from yesterday," Mother prompted.

Barba listened. Unusually gently, the man wrapped his giant arms around Allen's small frame.

"I missed you too Barba," he smiled.

Lavi finished his stew, watching on. Allen seemed to belong here.

Everyone ate and finished their breakfast, talking amongst each other, mostly trivial things. The dishes were soon clean, and the day ready to begin.

"I was hoping I could borrow some clothes, for the both of us." Allen had been addressing Mother. "Lavi's exorcist uniform and my prison wardrobe might catch an eye or two," Allen added in an humorous attempt. Lavi hadn't thought about their clothing. They were hiding from the order now, blending in was key.

"If I'm not mistaken, Cross might have left some clothes behind. It was ages ago, but I never threw anything out. They would be in the closet in the room. Feel free to take what you need," the woman advised.

"Thanks Mother." Allen headed for the same room they had slept in. Lavi had not seen the closet the night before as it was nearly pitch black. He followed.

"Let's see what we can find," Allen was already looking through the closets contents when Lavi entered after his friend.

"Anything look good?" Lavi sat on the unmade bed, leaning back, his arms acting as a prop.

"I can honestly say I never imagined my master wearing such normal clothes. What do you think?" Lavi turned to see what Allen was holding up.

A simple white, long sleeved bottom-up under shirt, a long russet colored trench coat, and plain black pants not so different than the Black Orders, made up the ensemble Allen held, displaying the pieces over his arms.

"I think it's just what we need," Lavi smiled. "Is there enough to put something else together?"

"Master had a preference for routine. Mostly women and drinking, but everybody has something," Allen gathered another pile of clothing and sat by Lavi. "Here's yours." Lavi took the bundle of cloth, and inspected the pieces closer.

"What are you going to wear?" he asked.

"It's basically the same. What do you say we give it a try?" Lavi couldn't say no to his partner; he looked excited. Allen moved to undress, standing and facing the far wall away from Lavi. He hadn't expected to change together in all honesty.

'We are both guys, it's nothing,' the red head pushed his doubts to the side.

Lavi also stood up and faced the door, closing it.

He couldn't help catching a glimpse of the others bare back, littered and marred by scars long-since healed.

'I wonder if I look the same,' Lavi wondered. With the black uniform now discarded on the floor and dressed, the boy looked his clothes over, now seeing the final master piece. They were less fitting than he was used to, but it was nice. It was comfortable.

"I'd say you look great. It really is a relief to be out of that horrid get-up I had to wear," Lavi spun around. Allen was also dressed in the same clothing, with the exception of a simple grey vest.

"What do you think? I thought the vest was a nice touch. Kinda reminds me of my old one when I first came to the order." Lavi smiled, than answered,

"You look," the hammer wielder found the words, "much better. You look amazing! Did you have your ribbion this whole time?" Lavi wondered.

"This?" Allen touched the ribbon in question. It was the same red ribbon he had always worn around his neck. It had been a rather long time since he had received it. Most likely (if memory served him right) when Mother had given the boy clean clothes when they met. It was a memento more or less from over the years Allen had endured Cross's ideas of how to bring a child up.

"I found it on Tim this morning. None of us noticed it. I think Link left it for me," Allen's eyes became thoughtful. For the first time since leaving the night before, Allen realized what he missed.

He missed Link, no matter how much he was irritating. He had his qualities. Link was honest.

Lenalee was Allen's first real friend after the boy he had befriended in India. He hated to see her kept in the dark.

Komui, no matter how insane the man was, he was loyal. He loved each and every person who had given their lives to the Black Order: the finders, exorcists, he valued life as a principle to live by.

And Yu Kanda. He really was a pain in the ass at times. However, he was always there when he needed to be; whether it was saving another's life or just to be there. Kanda was a friend.

"I miss it too, the order." Allen looked up. Lavi had sat back on the bed, motioning for Allen to sit by him. He did this.

"I don't think we'll be going home anytime soon." Allen said this, but to himself, quietly. The golem floated over and landed on his white hair, wrapping its wings around the sides of Allen's face in a reassuring gesture.

"No, I don't think we are. But you won't be alone. Timcanpy's here after all," Lavi hoped saying this would raise his friends spirit. He moved closer, wrapping one arm around Allen's shoulder in a (hopefully) comforting manner.

Allen received the motion by letting his head fall into Lavi's shoulder.

"You're here too, Lavi." Allen could feel Timcanpy shuffling as if to save himself from falling.

"Don't sell yourself short." Allen glanced up without moving. Lavi's face was contempltive.

"What is it, Lavi?"

"It's nothing, Allen. Just thinking," was the response.


	9. Unravel

_**"No matter the unraveling, you will see good and bad.**_

 _ **It's what you do with the circumstance that determines**_

 _ **the outcome." - Gracen Lee Loveless**_

"If anyone of you knows where Lavi Bookman is, I suggest you speak up now," Lvellie barked his order. Komui's office was much less crowded than before with only himself, Kanda, Lenalee,Bookman and Lvellie present. "As of right now, you are the closest to the people at large, therefore, if anybody knows anything it will be you."

Lenalee hadn't realized Lavi's disappearance. She hadn't seen him during the all out search the night before, or that morning. Lenalee saw Bookman standing apart from the others, even more than Kanda usually did.

"A Bookman watches everything without taking sides. He witnesses it without forming an opinion so that his account can be free of bias," the old man said. He had most eyes turned his way. Kanda was an exception, still listening if not looking.

"My apprentice did not follow this policy. He allowed himself himself to be drawn into Allen Walker's personnel war. I believe Lavi is with Allen, wherever that may be." Lvellie's face did not read happy. It held suspicion.

However, anyone who knew Bookman, also knew this was his character. The old man would know his apprentice better than anyone, was Lvellie's thinking at least.

"Assuming this is true, Lavi Bookman and Allen Walker are both wanted, having betrayed their allegiance to the Order," Lvellie announced. Komui, among others in the room were not happy to hear their higher-up's declaration.

Kanda moved towards the front of the room from where he was. Lvellie, who stood off to the right of Komui's desk, now was a mere foot from the samurai.

"I have a proposal," Kanda said, his face as serious as anybody could look.

"What would this proposal be, Yu Kanda?" Lvellie looked daggers into the Japanese man's direction.

"Call the search off regarding Lavi Bookman and Allen Walker for a months time." The room became silent. Unnaturally quiet.

'What is he thinking? Kanda must have an idea, or he is more bold than I ever thought,' Lenalee shuffled nervously where she sat on the small couch.

"If I am unable to find both within a month and prove neither are a threat or having betrayed the Black Order," Komui took notice to the exorcists expression, "I will personally take care of the situation, under your orders."

'Interesting,' Komui let a smile slip.

"So what do you say, Lvellie? It's your call as the superior in this room," he gestured in general to the rooms occupants.

'My brother looks happy. But why?' Lenalee couldn't help but question her brother's reason for looking pleased, considering the current situation.

Clearing his throat, Lvellie said,

"I just have one question. I know the terms of the proposal if you do not succeed. But say you do, what are you suggesting happen?" Kanda's air of confidence and stubbornness did not waver in his elder's attempt to intimidate him.

"Simple. Both Lavi and Allen's sentence and current viewing as traitors will be forgotten amd expunged. Do you agree to my proposal?"

Kanda's tone itself said he wasn't wasting time. Lvellie didn't delay in his response.

"I don't usually play into such wages, especially those that are unlikely to bare results." Komui was currently unsure of anything Lvellie might choose now. He could easily deny Kanda, and push what he obviously saw as a challenge to the back burner and out of the way.

Komui's superior also didn't hide his obvious assumption of how this would turn out: Allen and Lavi still at large, and wanted.

"I'll bite. You have one month Yu Kanda. That's it." Lvellie had played into the Samurai's hands, even if he refused to admit it, or have seen it.

'He couldn't help but accept a challenge he thinks he has an automatic win. Some never change. He really is a child sometimes,' Komui found humor in this thought.

"Thank you." His arms at his side, Kanda bowed almost waist level; even when he bowed in thanks (which was rare and natural for where he once lived) he didn't bother to bow as deeply and low as was expected. The exorcist's action went undetected.

The meeting, or whatever it was they had all been forced to take part in abruptly ended. Lvellie made the decision. Kanda and Bookman exited behind each other. Lvellie had been the first to leave.

"So what was the smile for earlier?" Lenalee asked her brother, letting a solemn but small smile go. They were alone.

"You saw that huh? It wasn't really anything. Just Kanda. I forget sometimes how clever he is." The girl moved to sit on the desk, pulling herself up.

"How do you mean?" He grabbed his little sister's hand. She received the gesture.

"Kanda postponed Lvellie's attack, giving us time to figure out how to help Lavi and Allen." Lenalee listened intently.

There it was. Her favorite thing about Komui; his infectious, childish grin. He never failed to make her smile.

"London is nice about this time of year right?"

"I actually think it's kinda cold about this time," the girl corrected.

Komui laughed. "I hope Kanda has a good coat then."

'Somethings never change. Brother still has his juvenile sense of humor,' Lenalee let the laughter catch.


	10. Reminiscing

"Why are we in Allen's room?" Lenalee had been going to the training hall. Kanda intercepted her mid-journey, pulling her gently with him.

"I have to clean Moyashi's room out. Orders from Lvellie himself. He thinks he can find something in here to confirm his 'win." Kanda busied himself with putting more of the closets minimal contents in the box that sat on the bed.

Lenalee found a seat on the bed, moving said box a little.

"What about Lavi? Does the same go for his room?" she asked. Kanda would say what he wanted to tell her when he was ready.

"The old man is in charge of that. His apprentice, his job. I assume that's Lvellie's thinking," the samurai seethed. He chose then to sit opposite Lenalee, the small box between them.

"I need to tell you a few things." The girl was already listening.

"What is it?" The boy sighed.

"I know your worried about Allen and Lavi. Their your friends too. So I feel it's only right you know. Lavi sent a message with Allen's golem."

"Really? What did it say? Are they both alright?" She was anxious to hear how her friends were doing. Not having any communication was new, and was proving to be difficult waiting for some kind of news.

"Here. I copied the message on this paper here. I know the both of them would hate to see you worried about them, but I also know Lavi and Allen would want you to know they are ok. At least safe," Kanda explained, handing a medium-sized, folded piece of paper to her. She took it, her smile spoke her gratitude.

"Thank you Kanda. I appreciate you sharing this with me." Lenalee had always thought her foul-mooded friend had had a soft side. The samurai just chose to not use it.

"I do need to apologize." She wasn't sure how to react. It was one thing to be nice or even sentimental, but Yu Kanda did not apologize.

"Why do you need to apologize?" the girl prodded gently.

"Timcanpy delivered the note a few days ago, but I didn't tell you right away. I should have." His posture did not change, but his face looked downcast, regretful.

"I'm not mad. I think I might be if it wasn't so chaotic. But I don't think I'm even thinking straight this last week. Who could?" Lenalee stood and made to the door. She turned before leaving, speaking to Kanda.

"Your a good friend Kanda." There was her usual, happy, (sometimes too happy in some opinions) smile. She had found some hope in the note she held, unread, in her hand. If fortune was on their side, she prayed it to show face soon.

Kanda sat by himself in Allen's room. It didn't feel right. The boy had hardly any possessions. He, Kanda, who didn't think himself materialistic had more clothing and odds and ends than Allen did.

He came with a small trunk in hand to the Order. He left with nothing.

* * *

Kanda had grown anxious waiting for the train to arrive at the next station. His mind unconsciously thinking about his and Lenalee's conversation. It had gone as he had pretty much pictured. The girl was too forgiving, accepting in Kanda's perspective.

He had grown up learning to be careful who he let into his circle, and very few made the cut. Alma was the exception.

'He was a pain in the ass, whiny. He was ok,' the samurai allowed the thought to slip.

The battle at North American headquarters had taken a dark turn. Sadly, it hadn't surprised many. Chaos was common as of late. Kanda hadn't been himself. He was far from it. Allen, who was no part of his and Alma's past had fought for his friend and the stranger he did not know.

Kanda could still hear (too clearly) what was said that day:

"I'm going to kill him," Kanda had seethed. If Kanda had his way, Alma would be dead by now.

"Are you for real? That's the only thought in your head, isn't it? You've closed off your mind, just so you don't have to see Alma like this. It's too painful for you. You can't even stand to look at him right now. The only thing he ever wanted from you was your friendship," Allen, at the time was nursing a shoulder wound from Mugens blade, was already having a hard enough time fending off Kanda's frenzied attacks.

"And you've made him suffer for it. What are you running from Kanda?" The pale exorcist staggered on his feet, feeling the effects of blood loss. He couldn't deny the annoyance in his voice. It was so easy to butt heads with Kanda.

'Maybe Marie was right,' Allen had thought. 'We might not be so different.' Kanda had taken to offense after piercing Alma who's attack from behind had failed miserably.

"Who do you think you are? It's your fault Alma was transformed into an akuma. You destroyed headquarters, and turned the thirds into monsters." Sable colored eyes met silver.

"All because the Earl wants his precious Noah back. All of this happened because of you damned noah! If it wasn't for you, everything would be ok. What do you even know about me!"

It happened in slow motion for Kanda. One second the cursed exorcist was staring back, a blank stare. Unbelief and hurt was his face. The next, Alma behind Allen, a sharp piece of debris of HQ through Allen's stomach.

He had healed of course. After falling semi-unconscious on the ground. And only because the fourteenth noah was awake.

Everything had worked out for Lvellie and those behind him. Kanda had had enough. He hated thinking about it, letting himself feel what he could only call regret.

Kanda pulled a paper from his pocket, Lavi's note.

"Why am I reading this again?' he sighed, under his breath. Unfolding the paper, Kanda could practically hear Lavi speaking the words himself:

'Kanda. It's me, your favorite rabbit! Do you miss me yet? I know you do.'

The samurai found a small smile start, where normally a groan of annoyance would be.

'I am writing because Allen is back in bed again. The episodes are becoming more constant. Thankfully less severe. I don't know how to say this, so I'll be blunt. I need your help. I think it would do Allen some good if he could see a familiar face. We're staying at an inn for the time being, on Lacey Street. If everything works out, Allen will send you a gate using the Arc. You'll find it at the station you, Lenalee, Allen and myself last were together at on our last mission. I hope that made sense. It won't be in the open. I hope one weeks time will be sufficient. I understand you might not be able to meet us. But on the off-chance you can, just a tip, bring warm clothes. Trust me. London weather is no walk in the park. Good luck, Yu.'

'You haven't changed Lavi. Still quirky as ever.' Kanda let his focus go to the window.

'Komui sent me to London to find them. Help them. Something. But what can I do exactly?'


	11. ウサギとピエロ (Usagi to Piero)

**_I am particularly excited and proud of this chapter. Without further adu, I give you_** ** _Usagi to Piero_** ** _._**

"You're sending me to London?" Kanda sounded perplexed.

'Does Komui already know?' the samurai thought. He knew the answer. 'Lenalee must have passed the note on. I don't suspect Komui to turn on Allen and Lavi though. I'll trust him for now.'

"That's right! London. My sister tells me it's a bit cold this time of year. I suggest you bring a thicker jacket," the elder of the two smiled enthusiastically.

"I assume the usual? Find the innocence and bring it home?" Kanda asked, straight to the point.

"Of course. I even have the file for you to look over." Komui passed Kanda a plain manila colored folder. Kanda opened it. Inside, in somewhat neat hand writing, the paper read:

Lenalee shared Lavi's note with me. I am on your side of this war. Therefore I am sending you to London to meet up with Allen and Lavi. Lvellie and anyone who needs to know will be told you are on a mission to London regarding attacks by akuma, and the possibility of an innocence being involved. I can buy you a week at most before anything otherwise is suspected. I'm sending a golem with one-way communication. I'll keep in touch.

"What about this golem? They can be wired to a one-way communication?" Kanda had never heard of such a thing being done.

"Think of it in terms of being a private line."

"Alright. When do you want me to leave?" the samurai was eager to move. Komui laughed slightly.

"Don't worry, Kanda. You can leave tomorrow morning." The boy scoffed indignantly.

'Good old Kanda,' the chief thought, satisfied (in good-humor).

"Is that it?" Komui nodded.

"Go and pack. And make sure you get a good nights sleep. You've got a long train ride tomorrow." Kanda got up and met the chiefs eyes.

Komui's face was sincere. He understood. Kanda had never been great with thanking or apologizing. Basically normal human interaction by most standards. But Komui understood the others silent words of thanks.

The golem picked itself up from the desk's surface and flew to Kanda's hand, bringing its black wings in, fitting in his palm. Said golem, resembling a bat, had blended in with the messy desk top. He left the office with Komui's gift in hand.

* * *

The meeting was still a fresh thought in Kanda's head. He hardly noticed the gradual slow of the trains motion forward. Coming to a stop, the destination was announced by the conductor, and Kanda exited his small seating compartment.

Stepping off the train in a small crowd of strangers into the cold brisk wind with his trunk in hand, he scanned the platform and surrounding area for an ally. He was almost positive that had been what Lavi's note read. Moving with the crowd, so as to not be mowed over, Kanda found an empty bench to stand by out of the way.

He scanned the platform one more time. This time he spotted an ally in the low evening light off to the left of the crowds. With no one in the vicinity, the exorcist discreetly (as much was possible) moved in that direction.

'There's nothing suspicious about entering a side ally by yourself,' Kanda thought in his sarcastic manner. Before turning down the darker path, the boy took one last discreet glance, semi-turn of the head to make sure he wasn't drawing attention. It was clear as far as he could tell.

Once in the small shadows between the two buildings, Kanda couldn't help but find his one way ticket to the inn, and the glowing white panels that held together by an unseen force was his one-way ticket to London. He stepped through, not a doubt present in his mind that he would end up where he was supposed to.

* * *

Lavi fidgeted in his seat in the lobby (if it was even that) of the inn.

'Did Kanda find the gate?'

'Did he get lost?'

These questions and others of the sort ran through the boy's frantic mind. Lavi had become uncertain of how to care for Allen. The situation was something completely new and a complete mystery. He knew Kanda probably couldn't do much to help the current predicament, but him being there would be enough for himself and the sick exorcist.

The door to the inn opened, a brisk wind tagging along behind the person in the door. Lavi looked up at the sudden slam of the heavy wooden entrance. His face lit up like a child's, the same excitement when given a gift.

"Yu! You made it!" Lavi practically jumped to his feet.

"Yeah. You could have given me a name for the inn. And maybe mentioned how long Lacey street is-" Kanda started fuming. Lavi didn't notice. He already had his friends hand and was towing him down the only hallway.

"I can't believe it. I didn't think you would be able to get away!" Lavi had never seemed so animated.

"And loud,"Kanda muttered.

"Thank Komui. He sent me your way. I guess he's on our side." Lavi turned to face Kanda, still pulling the samurai.

"He's always been on our side, Yu. His loyalty is almost as thick as your head," the red-head let himself laugh at his own joke. Kanda didn't fail to bring his bit to the table.

"Do you want to die." It wasn't a question. Lavi chose to ignore the aura of murderous attempt. Lavi didn't falter in his childish grin.

"I'd rather live long enough to harass you and Allen a little more. Maybe even Miranda and Krory! I'll spare Lenalee. She's too cute. Than you can behead me, slice me, whatever to your hearts content." Lavi laughed.

'The stupid rabbit is enjoying this,' Kanda sighed, but found he was enjoying the normalcy a little bit himself.

"Here we are," Lavi stopped in front of a worn, thin looking door. He turned the knob, and Kanda followed him in.

The room wasn't large. It held a single bed, and a desk that might as well have been thrown out, at least in Kanda's opinion.

"Oh no you don't. Sit." Lavi's mood turned; more serious than usual. Kanda turned to the bed. Allen's lithe figure was leaning against the wall for support to stand. Trying was more accurate.

He had shed his coat and vest, wearing his white button-up. Even from where Kanda was across the room, Allen's face was an obvious flushed-red. Lavi hadn't been exaggerating.

Lavi was already across the room at Allen's side, helping him sit back on the bed. Though from another's view, he more or so forced the younger boy to sit.

"I'm fine. I haven't been out of bed for almost a week," Allen protested, weakly. He looked tired. Sleep had not been welcoming to the boy.

"It's only been five days. Besides, it's Yu's job here to exaggerate," Lavi pointed Kanda's way. Allen spotted Kanda closing the small door behind him.

"You made it. I assume you received the note than," Allen wore his usual, safe, smile. It was a little different though tonight.

'If I see it, Lavi does too. Moyashi hasn't changed. He still hides behind that damn polite smile of his.' The samurai's thought was not a bitter one. It was sympathetic.

"Of course. I'd have been here sooner if a certain idiot had given me a name for the inn," Kanda strode over to the desk near the bed, pulling it's worn and creaking sodden chair out, taking off his jacket and laying it over said chairs back. He sat down, crossing one leg in a half-show of effort.

"I told you to lay down Allen. I'm worried about you. How hard is it to sit!" Lavi sighed dramatically.

"I know. You try being cooped up for five days! I was only going to meet you and hopefully Kanda," the white-haired boy was frustrated.

"And can you not speak like your talking to a dog? I'm already named after one, let's not add insult to injury." Lavi's face went blank.

"What? Really?" he asked. His curiosity was peaked. Allen heard what he said.

"Nothing. I said nothing. Only a dog listens to sit, lay down. That's my point." Allen chose to play the defense.

"That's enough Moyashi. Just let the moron pamper you already," Kanda smirked from his seat, watching the two bicker. Allen's cheeks reddened a little. Lavi was observant.

"I think for once Yu has something wise to say. Embrace the pampering, Allen," Lavi threw one arm around the youngers shoulder. "What do you think?"

Allen laughed a little. Lavi's grin faltered watching Allen. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand. His laughing turned to a harsh cough.

"Lay down okay? It will help," Lavi's tone softened. It tore him apart a little more each time his friend's health faded. Allen nodded in response, not wanting to irritate his already sore throat.

Kanda sat back in silence, watching Lavi help Allen into the blankets and pull them over him. Lavi sat on the side of the bed. Allen's dazed expression turned into sleep soon, eyes drifting closed.

Lavi moved a few strands of white hair out of the boy's face.

'The rabbit and the clown,' Kanda thought, genuinely pleased with the idea.

Lavi waited another ten or so minutes until he was sure Allen was asleep. He moved to the end of the bed, sitting on the floor with the bed as a support.

"How have you been since leaving?" Kanda tried to make conversation.

"You know, the usual. Moving place to place, not starving to death. I don't think I've ever really appreciated Jerry's cooking. It's hard to keep up with Allen's stomach when he's feeling better." Lavi's humor had been weak, but he was trying.

'This isn't the first time,' Kanda realized, thinking about the notes message. Lavi had written about Allen's bouts of illness. They both knew, including sister and brother, that 'illness' was putting it simple. Allen was fighting a losing battle. Kanda decided to let his sarcastic remark stay unsaid.

"How are you paying for inns and meals?" Lavi laughed, a nervous air about it.

"Oh, that. We don't always stay in an inn. We didn't really have a choice this time. Otherwise we find places to stay. Living each day to day. That's the saying right? Anyways, we have money coming in."

"What master plan did Lavi Bookman conjure up?" Kanda asked.

"Did Yu Kanda just compliment me? I'm flattered," Lavi relaxed a little bit. "It's really thanks to Allen. You'll never believe what he-"

"Don't say it." The mumble came from the pillow Allen had his face buried in.

"You're awake. I was just telling Yu-"

"I know what you're going to say. No" Allen interrupted, turning on his side to face his friends.

"It's only me, bean sprout," Kanda tried, purposely sounding his usual self. Allen sighed.

"Exactly. I'll never live it down."

"You mean this right?" Kanda had turned to pick up the object on the desk behind him. He unfolded the bizarre material in question. It was a lose fitting, uniform of sorts covered in peculiar shapes and colors.

"Uhhhhhh," the boy groaned where he lay.

"Ok. I performed a little growing up. Worked for a circus for a while, where I met Mana. It's stupid really. But if people will pay to watch a clown act a fool, it's not so bad."

Lavi stood back up and sat back where he was before on the bed by Allen's side.

"You're too modest. You are amazing!" Lavi's eyes lit up. He had grabbed Allen's hand that wasn't under the blanket. Both exorcists looked alive in the moment.

"I'll be back. I've got to report to Komui," Kanda knew his words fell on deaf ears, but he didn't mind.

Pulling the black bat-shaped golem out of his coats pocket, Kanda left the room with it in hand. One last thought crossed the sword master's mind:

'Clown and Rabbit. It's an idea'

Behind Kanda, Lavi was still animatedly talking about Allen's performances. Said performer only listened, happy to hear his friend so excited and in love with something he had grown to hate.


	12. Closure

The golem suddenly moved, grabbing the mans's attention. The door to his office opened at this time. Bookman was short, but poking his head in through the small gap he opened made him seem even shorter compared to the large sturdy doors.

"Perfect timing, Bookman. Go ahead and have a seat." Komui gestured to the couch in front of his desk. "Kanda's calling now. I'll be right with you after this," he smiled, apologizing for the wait.

Komui pushed the top of the black-winged golem gently, waking its one eye.

"Kanda? Can you hear me?" Komui tested the line.

"Yeah. I can hear you," Kanda's voice came through clear enough.

"Oh good, it's working! I was afraid it might be temperamental the first time around. It is the first attempt at this sort of thing," Komui was relieved. He was taking chances when he first rewired the golem to a one-line connection. It was a hit-or-miss. Komui had hit.

"How are things? Were you successful? Were you able to meet up with Allen and Lavi?" The old man shifted in his seat the tiniest bit. Komui suspected his apprentice's name was the reason for any unease with the Bookman.

"I made it ok. But the next time Lavi writes a note and fails to mention important details, it won't be my fault what happens," Kanda replied. Though his answer sounded angry, the chief could detect a small hint of humor present yet.

"How are they?" Komui inquired, eager for an answer.

"Allen's seen better days, but he's coming around. Lavi is still the same as ever," Kanda offered as his answer. "They're staying at a small inn right now. The matter of funds is another question though." Komui didn't quite understand.

"How do you mean?"

"Allen is bringing in a little money through street performing, but it won't be enough to keep room and food. I planned on leaving half of my supplied funds behind when I return. I assume you are ok with my decision?" Komui only smiled.

"Of course Kanda. I don't have a problem with that. But now you have me curious. Street performing? I never would have guessed."

"Both you and I know you already knew. When Allen came to the Order, you reviewed Timcanpy's video history. It's in your nature to snoop," Kanda added, his old attitude showing.

"You got me there. I'll give you that at least. I just didn't imagine something of the nature would ever come in handy again. I'm glad they have a source of some kind at least."

"Yu? Are you out here?" Kanda recognized the faint call as Lavi.

"There you are! We were just talking about sleeping arrangements. Did you want the bed, or were you wanting to make a cot on the floor?" Lavi was asking Kanda on the other end.

"If you want the bed, you'll have to sleep with Allen." Somewhere in the distance, a very insistent 'no' could be heard. "It's not that bad, Allen!" Lavi called back.

"Lavi, long time no see. Well, you know what I mean," Komui chuckled, finding his mistake funny for whatever reason.

"Chief Komui? Is that you?" Lavi sounded confused, even through the golem.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm glad to hear your voice. You sound well." Lavi smiled, though Komui could not see it, he could hear the boy's infamous chuckle, hesitant sounding almost.

"Yeah, I'm not so bad off myself." Komui had to ask.

"And Allen?" There was a pause, but a short one.

"He's not too bad. Could be better, but I could say the same about most of us probably."

Komui let his smile fall a little. His excitement fading, but not gone.

"I'm sure things will pick up soon. You have Kanda to pick up the mood." Komui added in humor.

"Your funny Komui. What do you think Kanda? It's always a laugh with you here." An audible sigh could be heard over the golem. Komui knew it was Kanda.

"If it's alright with you chief Komui, I'd like to speak with Lavi," Bookman moved closer to the desk, so as to be in range of the golem.

"Old Panda!" Lavi's excitement transmitted clearly.

"Listen kid." Lavi went silent.

"I'm not going to praddle on like you do. I don't have a lot to say. I can't help you from here. You've made your own choices. And these choices leave me with two decisions of my own." Bookman waited, but still received patient silence on the other end. Komui was quiet too.

"You are no longer a Bookman. You are still my apprentice. Only the circumstances has changed. Stay alive." The old man looked up at Komui and thanked him.

"Thank you Bookman." Lavi wasn't loud. He wasn't animatedly excited. He was satisfied.

Bookman left the office. The old man had only known one way to show affection, and it wasn't always beneficial. Sometimes even him, a bookman could have a heart.


	13. Picking Sides

"-daichi ni, taruru ikuseno," Lavi caught the tail end of the boy's utterance.

"What was that?" Lavi got the boy's attention.

"How much did you hear?" Allen asked. He only turned his head half-way, not bothering to do a full turn.

"Just enough for about five or six syllables. Not much," Lavi draped a blanket over Allen's brown coat. It was a thicker coat, but the slight breeze was winning as Allen visibly shook.

He accepted the gesture, pulling it tighter around himself. Lavi leaned against the building, off to Allen's left.

"Did I miss anything good?" Lavi asked, more a rhetorical question, and his usual humor.

"Did you get to talk to Bookman?" The younger asked, choosing to side step the question. Lavi let it go.

"Yeah, the old mans the same as ever. I'm thankful for that at least," the red head smirked.

"He made it clear I'm no longer a bookman-in-training, but I'm ok with that."

"Really?" Allen didn't try to hide his surprise.

"It's sort of like his way of letting me go. I'm free."

'Freedom huh,' the white haired boy let his eyes wander.

"Think about it. A bookman doesn't make ties. He avoids anything that might keep him from acting. Things like friends, beliefs, feelings. Like this." Lavi's right hand found Allen's left, making a small fist. Discouraged was the opposite of the curious exorcist. Lavi found his way in, intertwining is fingers through the others.

"Huh?" Allen felt something take his hand. He glanced quickly, but didn't retreat.

"Have you never held hands before?" Lavi laughed. Allen didn't answer right away.

"No, only with Mana. And even than it was a rare thing." Lavi read embarrassment in his face.

Lavi didn't want to make the boy uncomfortable. He had hoped to cheer him up. Allen had said he was going outside for a minute. Lavi had assumed he'd be back, but when (what felt like) more than five minutes, he decided to search. Allen had indeed gone outside, around back of the inn. He clearly had something on his mind.

'He needs to talk to someone,' the thought crossed the exorcist's mind at the time.

"Is this ok?" Lavi asked Allen. Loosening his grip. Allen's face brightened a little.

"It's nice," he said, quickly tightening his own hold on the others hand. Lavi felt his smile come again, warming his face.

"I'm glad."

* * *

"I want to be moved to the European Headquarters ." Lvellie stopped reading the file in front of him, now looking straight ahead at who had spoken.

"What?" His tone was something a child would cower from.

"I want to be moved. Permanently," Link restated. He stood straight, tall, and both arms at his side.

"What are you asking me, Howard Link." The man's eyes spoke for him: Link was serious.

"I wish to transfer to European headquarters, sir. It's a simple matter of your orders." Lvellie sat the file down on the desk, leaning more forward, his elbows on the flat surface of said desk, chin on top of interlaced fingers.

"Why do you want a transfer?" Lvellie asked. Link had one chance to answer, and he knew this all too well.

"I want to be able to keep on top of Allen Walker's and Lavi Bookman's case. You will eventually be called away by the generals for whatever reason and have to leave. I'm needed here. For purposes that benefit everybody, and mostly myself." Link remained unmoved by the older man's scrutinizing glare.

Lvellie asked one question: "Can I trust you?"

"That is up to your discretion, sir." Lvellie grinned, relaxing back into his chair at this time.

"I see you've finally grown a little bit of a back bone for yourself, Link. I'll let you stay, but only because I'm interested. I relinquish you from under my command for the time being then." Link let himself relax a little himself.

"Thank you. If there's nothing else, may I leave?" Lvellie held his hand up, the way people did to silence another. Link waited.

"One last thing before I make your transfer official." He stood and a mere few inches from the blonde's ear, Lvellie spoke, softly but no more friendlier than usual.

"You can win or lose this fight Link. Pick your side carefully." Link left Lvellie's temporary room Komui had been more or less forced to give him. The rooms the exorcists and finders occupied had not been to 'his liking.'

'I already know what side I'm on,' Link proudly thought to himself.

* * *

"Do you think he's lost?" Allen and Lavi had come in from the cold and figured the fastest way to warm themselves was to get under the covers. Lavi, on his back, stared up at the ceiling. He replied,

"He's the one who insisted on going alone. Apparently Kanda really wanted to go buy the food himself." Allen was still cold. He had taken off the snow covered coat and blanket and layed them over the seat Kanda had once occupied.

"Until Kanda gets back, I guess we wait," Allen sighed. He had wanted to go and get out of the inn for a little while. The other two (mostly Kanda for once) thought it better if Allen stayed where it was warm. He had slowly gotten his color back for the most part the last day or so, and the samurai wasn't willing to risk a relapse so soon.

"I could fall asleep right here. How about a mutual nap?" Lavi turned so he was on his side.

"That sounds good to me," Allen yawned, turning to his side too, his back facing Lavi, (unintentionally). Lavi closed the gap between them, Allen's smaller self fitting nicely against Lavi's frame.

"How's that? Comfortable?" Lavi already was mostly comfortable himself and falling asleep.

"Yeah," Allen was able to say before he closed his eyes, almost instantly asleep. He could feel Lavi's arm hold him close.


	14. Waltzing

"Have you seen Timcanpy lately?" It's was a simple question really.

"I sent him away a day or two after we got to London," Allen answered from the window. Lavi lounged on the bed, Allen looking out the window at nothing in particular.

"Away? Any particular reason?" Lavi asked. Allen nodded to himself, as if validating his reasons.

"I know it's probably pointless, but I figured if anyone could find Master, Tim would have the best chance." Lavi sat up, sitting cross-legged.

"General Cross? You think he can help?" Lavi hadn't thought of trying to contact the man. Everybody knew he was AWOL. Probably dead, if they were being honest. No body had been found at the scene. A broken window and some blood were obvious, but the bedroom was in no disarray.

"Master never was much for helping others besides himself, but he always came through when it mattered. You know, like betting your survival on a poker game, being saved from from angry debt collectors." Allen laughed a little himself at the idea. He couldn't laugh about it before, as such reminiscing usually dredged up a scarred childhood.

Lavi fell back against the pillow, propped halfway against the backboard.

"Wow. With every story I'm beginning to think I got the better end of the stick, being saddled with the old man."

"You know you're jealous. You missed being thrown into the middle of akuma, no training I should add; paying debts, sitting in the other room while your womanizing master can be heard through the wall-"

"Are you serious?" Lavi sighed. "I don't think I want to picture the old man even a little, you know," Allen had turned around, sitting in the window sill. The cold felt good on his back. Lavi's face had turned a little red, and looked a little guilty. He was thinking about it. Allen grinned.

"You only picture it. Try walking in on it." He walked around the side of the bed, sitting against the headboard.

"Between Cross and his friend, let's call her that, I think my eleven year old brain grasped the concept pretty well."

"Not that this isn't interesting. It is, and slightly concerning, I was wondering about yesterday." Lavi had remembered something. Allen was muttering something before he had realized Lavi's presence.

Allen's curiosity peaked, he asked:

"About what?" Lavi sat up straighter.

"I couldn't make out what you were saying when I stepped around the corner." He didn't have to ask. Allen knew he was simply curious. It was one of Lavi's qualities that Allen liked.

"No laughing?" Lavi smiled. Not his usual goofy grin, but a sincere one.

"No laughing." Lavi turned more, facing his friend.

"I like to sing, when I'm by myself, or I need to think," Allen answered. His usual hesitancy wasn't there. Allen knew Lavi wouldn't laugh.

"What song was it?" He said. Allen smiled.

"You already know. You've just never heard the full thing. Not that I know any other tune."

Lavi took a guess: "The Arc's song?" Allen nodded a 'yes.'

"It's supposed to be a lullaby, but It's a little more dark than most songs mothers sing their children to sleep with. But the words are real, and they've always been something Soothing when everything seemed too much." Lavi sat up, crossing his legs again.

"Thank you for telling me that." Lavi stood abruptly, catching Allen by his sudden movement.

"I want to see something." Lavi moved to the biggest space the room offered. Allen sighed, but figured indulging the boy's antics might be fun. He met Lavi, opposite the bed, closer to the door.

"What did you want to see then?" The younger inquired, interested now. Lavi reached for Allen's right hand, holding it away from themselves; he placed Allen's left on his shoulder. Lavi's still free left hand found the others left hip.

"Now what?" Allen asked. Lavi still smiled, but more serious.

"You really haven't danced before. Ok then, the Waltz is a good place to start."

"I never-" Allen started to defend himself, but decided the comment hadn't been meant as an accusation, but an observation.

"Follow my feet." Allen did, or at least he tried. The four-wall dance was simple enough and he soon was following the red head with ease.

"This is nice," Lavi said softly.

"And I'm about to be sick." Both heads turned to find a food-baring, sarcastic, samurai closing the door.

"You are only jealous because I have the best dance partner, and you do not," Allen threw back, taking his right hand from Lavi's wrapping it around his shoulders. Kanda sat the bags on the desk, pulling his chair around to sit down.

"I'm flattered. I don't think Kanda could dance circles around us if he tried," Lavi laughed at his own attempt of sarcasm.

"Dance to your hearts content. I won't stop you," Kanda retorted smugly.

"Anyways, I'll start dinner. I hope a simple stew is ok."

"Stew sounds great. Let me know if I can help. I have to say though," Lavi guided Allen by hand back to sit on the bed.

"I really expected you to say soba." Kanda continued preparing ingredients, but taking the time to give Lavi a look that said 'are you stupid.'

Allen answered: "Were in London. Jerry might have the variety of ingredients to make soba noodles, but we only have what's available in town."

"The bean-sprout does have ideas," Kanda added. Allen made to combat with something of his own.

"Do you want food?" Allen sighed in defeat. Lavi laughed at both of them.


	15. Holiday Headway

Merry _Christmas!_ _ **Here is my gift to you: a speedy update and more Yume. I hope Christmas is great for each of you :)**_

"We'll keep in touch, Yu," Lavi slapped Kanda on the back. Kanda's face was clear. Lavi retracted his hand finding its way back to his side safely.

Kanda's face spoke for him. He was serious.

"You better."

"One last thing Kanda. Give this to Lenalee will you?" Allen held out a folded piece of paper. Kanda grabbed it, placing it in his pocket.

The three stood in the ally Kanda had come out of. The arc was open, awaiting it passenger.

"I should get back before Lvellie suspects anything. Komui says he's already asking questions about my 'said mission.'"

"One last thing," Kanda dug through his other pocket, opposite the note. He brought out a small pouch.

"What is it?" Lavi asked, receiving the unknown pouch.

"It's the money Komui sent me with for lodging and meals. It's not much, but it's something. Should be enough to get you by for a while." Kanda turned to leave, preparing to leave through the ark.

"Thank you Kanda," Allen said. "I know you hate the mushy stuff, but I mean it. Thank you, for everything." Lavi was silent. Kanda smirked. It was different this time. He was satisfied. He was happy.

"I'm glad you're OK Allen." Kanda turned around, ready to step back through the arc.

"You know, it's crazy. But I'm actually going to miss you stupid rabbit. It's going to be too quiet around the order. And you, your big stomach, i'm not sure how Jerry will cope with our small appetites." They listened. "If I could change things, I would. I would in a second. It's not fair. But if this is all we have, these small reunions, I can live with that. As long as it means that you're both all right. Keep moving." Kanda grinned.

"It went something like that, I think." Allen let Lavi's arm fold around him.

"It went something like that," he laughed a little, appreciating the samurai's show that he listened.

"It's probably best I leave. I swear every street in this town is as long and confusing as Lacey street." Kanda bid a simple goodbye. He couldn't find the right way for something that once seemed so insignificant.

"This isn't really goodbye. Were friends after all. And this pain in your ass isn't going anywhere soon." Allen was as hesitant to bid farewells as Kanda was, and neither were afraid to show it much.

"That's true. It's just temporary." Kanda stepped through, half his body through the glowing white panels.

"Oh yeah. Happy early birthday Allen." Kanda was gone. The destination of the arc was headquarters, and that was where Kanda was now. Lavi took Allen's hand, the money still in his other.

"So what's this about a birthday?" His curious grin returned, Allen surrendered.

"I'll tell you when we get back, out of the cold. Maybe reheat some stew even." Lavi agreed.

"Maybe even get under the covers. Body heat is the fastest way to get warm, you know," Lavi added.

"Don't push your luck, Lavi," Allen's head rested against the others shoulder, humor clear in his tone. "I'll think about it."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"You're back! Tell me all about it. Did you find the innocence?" Lenalee practically bounced up and down in anticipation. She knew she had to play the part too. Kanda had returned from reporting to Komui. The girl had found the samurai in record time considering he hadn't yet told her of his return. Sitting in the cafeteria, Kanda enjoyed a hot bowl of soba noddles.

"Nothing really happened. I didn't find anything. But here, this is for you," he said, being cautious as they were surrounded by finders and one or two other exorcists. She took the paper that Kanda grabbed from his pocket. It had seen better days having traveled in a coat pocket. The result was a wrinkled mess.

"Thank you Kanda. I'll let you eat then, and rest. You must be tired." Lenalee parted ways there with the boy. Making her way to her room, she was anxious to read the note. She could only assume it was of that nature.

Reaching her door and closing it behind her, Lenalee sat on her bed, taking care to not rip the worn paper. No longer folded in four, she could read, no mistake, Allen's messy yet still legible writing:

 ** _I know you probably have a million questions. I'll try my best to answer what I know. Me and Lavi are doing fine. Were staying at a small inn for the time being. Kanda will keep you in the loop. I wish I could talk to you both, together, but for now, written notes will have to do. I would love to hear from you, even if it's only written words. I miss you guys; Krory, Miranda, Toma, Komui, and you of course. I never told you, but I always thought you were pretty. It might be a little biased, but you were the first one who didn't greet me with an attempt on my life or a traumatizing visit to Dr. Komui._**

Lenalee found herself laughing at Allen's joke. Her brother was something else. She knew Allen meant what he said, and that his words were a compliment. They were platonic as they came, yet no less sincere.

 _ **You are brave. You believe in your friends. Your unwavering loyalty is something you and your brother share. Never lose that. Thank you for being you, Lenalee.**_

'Somethings never change,' she thought with a satisfied smile. 'Still the same Allen we all love.'

Allen had signed his name, despite the obviousness of who wrote it. And wrote first and last.

* * *

"Ok, now about your birthday." Allen threw the covers over his head. Lavi found the boy's actions and whining childish, but he thought it even cuter.

"It's not even my birthday. It's just the day Mana took me in and he decided to call 'my birthday.'" Allen complained under the sheet. Lavi set the empty bowls and spoons on the desk to be cleaned later.

"Is it a secret?" The red head headed for the free side of the bed, what was left.

"You starfish when you sleep." Lavi observed.

"I'm not sleeping," Allen corrected.

"Alright. Correction. You starfish in bed when you sleep, and when your awake," Lavi stated, a simple fact, unfazed by the others sour mood.

"Oh come on. Don't be a Kanda," Lavi joked, relaxing into the small space still unoccupied by Allen's splayed form under the blankets. The younger scoffed quietly, condensing the space he filled.

"I am not being 'a Kanda." Lavi only laughed.

"Ok, fine. I'll let it go. You aren't being a grouch. You don't have to tell me. I won't push anymore." Lavi had his own story and could understand that certain things just weren't easily shared, even when you care about someone. Allen sat up, looking anywhere but Lavi's understanding expression.

"Christmas. That's my birthday, or whatever you want to call it." Allen found Lavi's hand, lightly holding it.

"Two days from now?" The snow haired exorcist only nodded a response. Lavi treaded slowly.

"Can I do one thing for you? I won't make a big deal out of anything, just one thing." He nodded again, still silent.

"I promise I'll keep my word." Lavi completed their hold on each other, sitting there in silence, satisfied with the simplicity of each other's company.

* * *

He woke up to a sleeping Lavi on his right.

Allen, still half asleep, heard, "Can I try something?" His partner wasn't asleep. Turning around to lay on his other side, facing each other, Allen answered:

"That depends." His morning, groggy, but awake smile said what words did not need to.

Their hands still together from the night before were under the pillows. Lavi made his move. His lips met Allen's briefly.

"Was that ok?" Allen could see in the sparse lighting coming in through the window, the curtains left open, the small tint of red in Lavi's cheeks. He was guilty of the same.

"Yeah," was his short, but confidant reply.

"Happy birthday Allen."

"Merry Christmas Lavi."


	16. Chapter 16

Lavi had found Allen missing when he returned with the food in hand. They had gone looking for another inn. Hopefully something cheaper, as luxury was something both Allen and Lavi had long ago accepted as forgotten.

Allen had said something about wandering a little ways, mostly around the shops in the area. He hadn't had a problem with separating. Both had the ability to protect or defend themselves if needed.

Lavi decided to stop where he was before assuming the worse.

'Okay, if I were Allen, where would I go.' He sighed. The exorcist was frustrated. "I don't even have an idea of where to look. I'll wait for now I guess. He cant have gone far." Lavi muttered quietly under his breath.

He wasn't so much frustrated as he was paranoid. Luck would have it an akuma would show or something else to complicate things.

The bell rang outside a shop door near Lavi.

He didn't think much of it, just another customer leaving. He let himself steal a small side-glance anyways. It was Allen, no mistake. He stopped his call when the red head saw his companion wasn't alone.

Moving closer to the wall out of the way, Lavi pulled his hood up to hide his face the best he could. His left hand's grip held the small bag of groceries, while the right settled at his waist, casually positioned and ready to grab his hammer.

The stranger Lavi had never seen until now, didn't exactly seem out of the ordinary. The man pulled Allen a little ways opposite Lavi. He was spotted, but inconspicuous still. The man said something, but it was too quiet to hear.

As discreetly as one can without staring, Lavi looked the man over. He wore a black top hat, black coat and white fingered-gloves. A cigarette's ashes fell, extinguished in the snow, now forgotten between the middle and pointer finger. He was pale for any person.

Leaning in closer, the boy cringed as said stranger now rested his arm around Allen's shoulders, speaking one last thing.

He strained to hear, but for the most part, the exorcist excepted that it was futile. Of all his traits, Lavi lacked super-human hearing.

"Let me know when you settle matters." This was not spoken in private, but intentionally meant to be heard.

'He knows I'm here,' Lavi gripped his hammer now, but still waited. The stranger left, walking around a near street corner, and disappeared. More concerned about the other, Lavi moved quickly to Allen's side. His face held little to no emotion. Though he clearly was shaken. Whatever the man had said had had its effect.

"Allen." The boy responded to his name.

"Huh?" His eyes conveyed the confusion he felt. Lavi laughed nervously, trying for Allen's sake to act like nothing out of the ordinary. For now. Getting back to the inn was his first idea.

"It's cold, isn't it? Here, take my scarf until we get back to the room," he said, forcing his smile (if small) to keep. The younger nodded, enough a response given the situation.

Unwrapping it from his own neck, Lavi wrapped Allen with it. With a soft nudge, a prompt to walk forward, the eldest led his friend the way, the encounter still present in his thoughts and a million unanswered questions.

* * *

He sat up, the beds headboard his support. With patience, a dazed state became a little more clear; aware and alert.

"Are you feeling any better?" The red head, once sitting in the chair (hoping to give their friend a little space) was across the small room in seconds and sitting by Allen's side. It was too much like before.

"Can you tell me who that was speaking with you?" He didn't want to push too much, but Lavi hadn't wasted his years of training with Bookman. He didn't trust the unknown stranger.

"Tyki" was his whispered reply. Lavi hadn't been sure if he heard right.

"Tyki? Like the Noah?" A nod again. Without losing head, taking a deep breath and letting it go, Lavi pushed on.

"Tyki. He said the Earl is waiting, but I'm still-" What whisper existed became extinct. Quiet. Taking Allen's hands, Lavi held tightly. Allen looked away, allowing himself to become numb to raising feelings.

"You can tell me. It's helped before." Another nod. A little louder this time:

"He said I'm not ready. I still have to settle matters." His face asked for him, but he said the words anyways.

"What 'matters?"

"Which way I go. He said I can't go back to the Order. I can't go now, but I'll join them. It's inevitable." Lavi didn't care anymore.

"What are you saying? Why would you join them? The Noah's! Just because Tyki said so?" Allen looked back, this time meeting Lavi's enraged eyes.

"No. Not because Tyki said so. Because I'm losing, Lavi. You know it and they know it. I'm not sick." Lavi released his hands, leaving the bed and in frustration, stood from the bed.

"I know what's happening Allen. I don't care. You know why I don't care? Because I still believe."

"I'm becoming them. What is it going to take to make you understand that!" Allen no longer resembled a comatose child. He abandoned his place on the bed and found his footing. Now face to face with Lavi.

"I'm running out of time. And I can't stop this, whatever we're calling it, because I'm not one of you. I'm not the Allen who came to the Black Order, Cross Marian's apprentice, the same little naive child." His breathing rapid, and mind reeling, Allen dropped to the bed again, holding his face; hiding.

He lowered his voice a bit. "You're right. You're not the same person who came to the Order. You're not the same, naive, closed up, Allen we all knew. Not even the same Allen who turned his Dad into an Akuma." Kneeling on both knees, Lavi was eye level with Allen. His attention was had.

Allen had been many things: hurt, happy, sad, frustrated, but never as wounded as he was now.

"What are you saying."

"I'm saying that you are Allen Walker. You make me smile. You make Lenalee smile. You made me who I am, because I met you. I've changed too. We all have. But most of all," Lavi took hold of Allen's face, giving him no choice but to look at him.

"You made me love you. And if that isn't enough reason to believe in you, Allen Walker; not a Noah, you, than I don't know what is." Allen stared, the only thing his brain could process.

"You love me?" Lavi pulled Allen to his feet.

"Are you blind? I haven't exactly been subtle," the red head laughed, not his usual contagious laughter, but something of amazement.

He didn't stop and think. Unlike many things, Allen just acted; no strategy, no plan. Arms around Lavi's back, his face now free, he embraced the touch of Lavi's lips against his. Their foreheads met, nose brushed against nose; this did not deter Lavi from deepening the gesture. Separating, foreheads still together, a call from the hall could be heard:

"For the love of god, if you have to yell, do it outside!"

Both laughing, Lavi pushed Allen back onto the bed, following after, lying beside his partner.

"Are you ok now?" He asked, more serious.

Allen smiled again, but it was different, because it wasn't a pretense. It was one only Lavi had seen. "Yeah. Thanks to you. Thank you, for believing in me." This smile was reserved for one, and only one person.

"When you have a dream, you believe it will come true. And _you are my dream."_


	17. Traveling Words

A single trunk in hand, Allen and Lavi payed for a single room. Lavi thanked the inn keeper and taking Allen's hand led him down a hallway to their door. Key in lock, he turned the door and opened. It was a little nicer than before.

The idea had been to downsize, but a bath and running water were needed. Bathing was something both were in need of.

"I wish we could have saved on room, but a little splurge here and there should be ok. Besides, were garenteded warm water at least," Lavi commented, optimistic. Allen only nodded, not saying anything in reply. They set the trunk out of the way, and closed the door.

"You can hop in first if you want," Allen offered, Lavi already was getting comfortable on the bed.

"You go ahead, I'm just going to lay here a minute."

With a simple acknowledgment Allen entered the small bathroom. Running the water, and once undressed, the exorcist sighed in relief at the feel of the warm water.

Meanwhile Lavi hadn't moved from where he lay on the bed. The last few days had been uneventful, yet mentally taxing. Allen had been the most prominent thought in his head. He had said he loved him.

It had come out, without much thought. Lavi knew it was something he meant, even if he had never let himself feel it before.

Softly from the bathroom, his name could be heard. Lavi got up and at the door, he knocked.

"Did you need me Allen?" He called back. A quiet 'yes' could be heard over running water.

Lavi opened the door, finding his companion in the bath, resembling the fetal position. Hardly taking notice of how the situation could be considered awkward, Lavi's eyes only searched his face.

Kneeling beside the tubs edge, not bothering to shut the door, his attention was focused.

"Just talk to me," Allen said. Taking his coat off and leaving it on the floor with him, Lavi leaned more into the somewhat uncomfortable wall of the bathtub, holding Allen's hand that was closest to him, in turn holding his legs to his chest.

"Tim should be back anytime now. If he found Cross, if he didn't, it will be good to see him." Stroking the back of Allen's hand using his free thumb, he appeared to be a little more coherent. Lavi had noticed the boy's fading color, but knowing no remedy for the cause it was ignored for the time being. Allen wasn't ill in bed for now, and he would take that any day.

"Do you need help washing your back?" A nod was his response. Perceiving a yes, Lavi fished the bar of soap out of the water, his hand dripping water making lathering the soap that much easier.

Silence was welcome, a mutual unspoken agreement. Presence was all that was needed.

Once deemed clean enough and a job done, Lavi quickly using his hand to cup water washed the soap suds and residue off.

"When your done, go ahead and get dressed. I'll be out here." Lavi having used his one free hand gently released his other from Allen's.

"Sure. I'll be out soon so you can still have warm water. I know it cost extra for the warm water," Allen seemed more like his old self, to Lavi anyways.

Leaving the bathroom, the first thing that he heard was a persistent knocking. It wasn't the door. Wood made a different sound when knocking than this. Glass was more like it.

'The window maybe?' Lavi thought. Moving cautiously, he chose to inspect the small window. The night had come and along with it pitch black and no light. What little moonlight was present shone off what was trying to get through the glass. A small golden bird best described it.

"Timcanpy!" Lavi quickly opened the window a crack letting the golem in.

"Back already? I guess it has been about a week. Allen will be happy to see you." Timcanpy had settled on his shoulder, producing a parchment from its mouth.

'Paper? Why does it smell like cigarettes?' Lavi took it from Timcanpy's mouth. Cigarettes meant only one person. Unrolling the parchment, the opening few words secured his assumption.

 **"My idiot apprentice-"**


	18. Routine

"We have a new message. This one is a good read," he smirked. The girl looked up from her seat on the couch, hearing the familiar tone. The door of Komui's office clicked closed.

"It's been awhile since we've heard much," Lenalee put aside her book, neatly placing her temporary bookmark (a short, folded piece of parchment) in the books crease and closed it. Her hands free, Lenalee accepted graciously the rolled message Kanda offered.

"Timcanpy right?" Kanda nodded a simple 'yes.'

She smiled.

'Still a man of few words when he wants to be,' the thought crossed the girls mind. She unrolled the paper and read its content eagerly.

 **General Cross has contacted myself and Allen. Tim was able to locate him, though it took some time. He's offered to lend a hand in our predicament. Allen explained it to me as best as I let myself understand. And think about. Anyways, Cross has acquaintances, let's keep this simple, who work in local businesses around London. Pubs mostly. Long story short, we give Cross's name and a shorter and simpler version of our situation, and we got a job!**

 **I say long story short, though I know as Kanda reads this he is probably rolling his eyes, because it's rather long winded. But that's why you love me, both of you. We've already started and are receiving room and dinner as pay. Of course in our spare time Allen still brings in spare funds. Madam Denton, the patron of the pub, has really taken us under her wing and helped us. We'll keep in touch.**

 **We are safe, warm, and food in our stomachs. We miss you guys. Even Link. One last thing, that thing Lenalee tried explaining to me before: Affection. I get it now, and Allen has mine. And it's mutual. Thanks Lenalee. Thank you both for everything.**

"That's sweet. I'm happy for Lavi. For both of them," she sighed, contentedly. Kanda had taken the adjourning cushion by Lenalee after passing her the message.

"I never saw it coming. Crazy, different; but if it makes them happy it's perfect." The girl was surprised, and did not conceal this well or on purpose.

"I'm surprised. I thought you'd have something sarcastic or negative to say," she wondered. His smirk had gone and a more small but lively grin held. Lenalee had seen the change in her friend, and for the better. Her statement had been rhetorical somewhat, still Kanda let himself laugh at her expression.

"You know me better than that Lenalee. Besides, if they have each other I don't have to worry so much."

"I'm glad things turned out okay, considering other outcomes and all." Kanda nodded in response again, and pushed himself to his feet.

"What do you say we go train some? I always did want to spar with you. See how you fight outside a mission." Lenalee stood too.

"I accept the invitation Kanda." With a grin and a small bow, they proceeded together to the training floor.

* * *

"This is the place you were telling me about? It seems kind of, normal. Common place." The young lady commented, unimpressed.

"You haven't seen the inside yet. Give it a chance. Besides, it has something the other places can't offer. A silver lining if you will," the other woman insisted. Leading her pessimistic friend inside, opening the door, light escaped into the moonlight invaded street monetarily before the door closed behind the two women.

"I assume the usual?" A young man approached the women. He carried a tray with both hands, a big smile covered his face.

"Of course. You know where." Still gripping tightly to the tray with one, he motioned with his gloved left hand in the direction of their seating.

"Right this way miss Elizabeth." She followed, her friend behind her, now intrigued. Seated, and the man having politely excused himself after guaranteeing his swift return, Vivian spoke her mind.

"You seem to know each other. Come here often?" She made to hint at the obvious, and it was received.

"It's not like that. Allen's polite and respectful to everyone here. He simply takes the time to remember our names, the regulars who come often enough. And here he comes now." Arriving with one mug, Allen addressed Vivian.

"I didn't ask you your name or what you wanted to drink. I apologize. What can I get you?" Vivian answered:

"I'll have what my friend is drinking. And my names Vivian." He seemed a little more relaxed, to Vivian's eyes.

"I'll have your drink in a moment. It's a pleasure to serve you Vivian. My names Allen and I'll be serving tonight." They were alone again.

"He's genuine. Most men I know wouldn't be bothered by not having introduced themselves or asking a women's name," Vivian observed. The women striped their coats, laying them over the back of their chairs.

"There's someone else you have to meet. I swear their inseparable he and Allen. They run this place themselves practically. After Madam Denton of course." Elizabeth sipped her alcohol.

"The alcohol here is nothing to sniff at either." Allen returned with another drink in hand, setting it down gently in front of Vivian.

"Your drink miss Vivian. I apologize for over hearing, but would you like Lavi to come over? It wouldn't be any trouble," Allen offered. Elizabeth's face lit up.

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate it."

"Just one moment." Allen left and in return another young man wearing the same uniform; a white button up, folded collar, rolled sleeves, a light grey (smaller) vest, and black pants came.

"I hear my presence has been requested?" The red head asked casually, a grin wide on his face.

"Lavi, this is my friend Vivian. She's new here and I insisted she meet the best two waiters I've had the privilege of meeting. As well as the finest gentleman. Vivian, this is Lavi," Elizabeth introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Vivian. I hope you come more often with Elizabeth here. I see now she keeps company as beautiful as herself."

"Well thank you. I might do just that," Vivian distracted herself from the raising heat she felt in her cheeks with a drink.

"If you'll excuse me, it's been lovely meeting you Vivian. Just call if you need anything." Vivian watched the red head make his way back to the counter where the other waiter, Allen was his name she remembered, occupied himself refilling cups of various orders. Lavi had his arm around the others waist, being taller was a slight disadvantage for this but made it look comfortable none-the-less. Allen leaned into the gesture. They exchanged conversation she could not hear.

"It's interesting. Lavi is rather forward and more casual, where Allen addressed the both of us as 'miss.' His hair too. White of all colors for someone so young. What's the story about the scar?" Vivian inquired. Elizabeth took another drink.

"No one really knows. It's part of the mystery. They make a perfect match though, the best of friends as you can be." Elizabeth had of recent begun to wander if 'friends' was the right wording. In the end, the bottom line was simple: it didn't change that Allen and Lavi in Elizabeth's mind were both charming still.

"So what do you think? Perhaps you judged to early?"

Allen had split the refilled cups onto two trays. One in his hands and Lavi carrying the other, the other guests received their beverages and food if requested.

"I could come again," Vivian admitted.


	19. Part One

It was early enough that most people would be sleeping. Such a notion had long since eluded some. For a good portion of the early morning, Allen had become good friends with the small bathroom toilet, hugging it close. He was beyond grateful for the closing door.

The last thing he wanted was to wake up his snoring companion. There were better ways to be woken up than by the sound of your friend (really anybody) emptying their stomachs contents.

Slowly getting to his feet, Allen flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth before leaving the bathroom. Carefully and still ever so slow, Allen inched the bathroom door closed until it clicked shut.

Peaking around the corner to make sure Lavi was still sound asleep, finding what he wanted, the boy left the room. Deciding not to risk the creaking of the old hinges, as they both had come to know well, the door stood open.

Downstairs, an older women wearing an apron and mittens was at work removing trays from a large oval.

"Miss Denton?" She turned to Allen.

"I told you to call me Mary," the older women said sternly, focused on putting a new tray of fresh dough into the oven. Allen knew she wasn't angry, nor frustrated. It was her tone that, anyone who spent enough time with the women, knew she was making humor of something.

"Miss Denton makes me feel old. My own kids just called me Mary when they still lived at home. You and Lavi may as well be my own, so please, feel free to address me as so." Mary closed the large oven door. Allen felt a familiarity about Mary Denton's choice of speech: demanding, order-like almost, but a soft undertone and unlike who she reminded him of, decent hearted.

"Mary it is," Allen nodded.

"Now what can I do for you? It's early for either of you two to be up." Entering the kitchen further, Allen answered:

"I wanted to talk to you about taking the evening off. I'm not feeling all too great this morning." Mary took the mittens off and set them on the counter.

"You don't have to ask. You two explained to me everything when you started here. I can seem a slave driver but I'm really a big softie," she laughed. Mary had noticed the boys paler complexion and ashen tone. Allen grinned thankfully.

"Thank you Mary. I'll work even harder tomorrow."

"You always do. Now run on back to bed and rest. I can't have my best employees, even if you are my few, falling sick on me. I'll bring you your dinner later. Soup should do. Something safe." Allen thanked madam Denton again and made his way back up to the bedroom, the door still open, he did one last thing before crawling back into bed.

He hadn't changed out of his night attire, merely slipping his coat on to cover up, making things simple. Removing said coat, the covers pulled up over his shoulders, Allen felt Lavi turn in bed, the exorcists arm incasing the younger. With a small grin still, Allen let himself fall back asleep.

* * *

The sun had come up. Lavi was up. Bookman had ingrained into his schedule, whatever the day held, that raising with the sun was the time to be awake. Having moved very little in his sleep, Lavi was still curled around Allen's lithe figure.

"Another day. Another twenty-four hours to spend with you," He muttered, to himself happily. Allen, facing opposite his partner, stirred. Lavi laughed softly.

"Your awake? I had plans of waking you up my own way, but I can still improvise." Propping himself up on a arm, Lavi leaned over Allen, kissing his forehead. He moved to his cheek. The sleeping boy muttered incoherently. Lavi pulled back, taking a second and letting himself observe, as there wasn't a better word to describe it.

The warmer temperature, pale complex, and tightly curled sleeping position was all Lavi needed to know. An unconscious sigh escaped.

'You're not feeling well. You don't look good either,' he thought, letting himself think the obvious. He'd seen the routine enough times. It didn't get easier.

Getting out of bed and undressing, Lavi found his clothes laid out for the day over the chair by the closet.

'He must have gotten up already and laid them out." A solemn smile found his eyes. He thought of the little things, and that was what Lavi loved most about Allen Walker. Seeing the door ajar, Quickly dressing for the day, Lavi headed down stairs.

"Mary?" he called.

"In the kitchen!" Lavi walked into the kitchen, finding Mary balancing two trays of bread fresh out of the oven. Grabbing a spare pair of gloves from the counter and slipping them on, Lavi took the teetering tray.

"Let me help." Mary, with her free hand, gripped the tray two-handed.

"Thanks Lavi. I was worried there for a minute."

"Not a problem. I was wanting to talk to you actually."

"No need." He was confused at first, but realization hit home.

Lavi answered his question, "You already know then." It wasn't an accusation. It was almost a relief to not have to say the words.

"Allen came down earlier this morning and asked for the day off. I gave it to him of course. You two work harder than anyone I've employed," Mary continued about the kitchen.

"Thank you Mary."

"Anytime sweetheart."

* * *

Open for business, Lavi set about serving the early birds, the regulars who came without fail for a morning drink. Madam Denton had gone to check on Allen, as Lavi was preoccupied and she insisted.

He still remembered their first time sitting down with Madam Denton upon requesting a job and room for exchange of work. She began, after their short hand version of everything leading up to their arrival at her door, of course mentioning their connection with Cross Marian:

"I'll expect you to address me as Mary when you are not working. Otherwise, Madam Denton will do fine." She finished with her contagious smile.

"So we have the job?" Allen asked, meekly.

"You have the job." Lavi had never had trouble calling really anyone by first name. Kanda could attest to this. Be it a close friend, first name basis was comfortable, but this was an elder, an employer. Allen had taken time getting used to the notion of course. It was different from his usual patterns of being formal and polite. But as customs grow to be routine, normal; so do new ones.

"Good morning Lavi." His attention had, he found the source of his name. Vivian sat alone. Lavi recognized her a moment later.

"Vivian. What brings you here so early?" Her face lit up more.

"I thought I would try something new. A drink to start the day. What I had last time will do." With a simple 'of course,' a smile and service, Lavi left and returned with one cup of ale. He set it down in front of her.

"Where's Allen? It's odd he's not serving with you."

Lavi answered, disappointment and something that Vivian could only describe as 'visibly upset,' crossed his face:

"He's not feeling well today. It's not uncommon. Nothing serious, not to worry." Sipping her beverage, she said,

"I think you are. It's nothing to be ashamed of. When you care about someone and they aren't okay, it's natural to worry." Lavi sat across from Vivian, setting the tray down on the small table top.

"I'm not ashamed. It's the simple fact that it doesn't get easier." Lavi held his head in his hands, his elbows rested on the wooden table top.

"I just don't know how to help. It's chronic, what he has. I'm afraid of what might happen one day if Allen doesn't get better." Lavi felt her take his hand in his, a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry. This isn't something I should bother you with." Vivian met Lavi's stray gaze. She responded,

"I don't mind. I've always listened to Elizabeth's problems and worries. I like to think we're something of friends after all this time. I just have one suggestion." Meeting her more square, he motioned with a nod to continue. She did.

"I read somewhere in a story once, 'Time is precious. It is not infinite, and every clock must come to a stop. Treasure the moments you have.' I believe you can apply this here. Live the moments you have with Allen to the fullest. Whether it be ten years, or one. The simple things." Lavi asked,

"You read that in a book? It's amazing. The kind of books I read only tell me what's already happened. Everything is for certain." Vivian let Lavi's hand go.

"No one knows what is going to happen. That's part of the adventure."

"Thank you Vivian." Lavi stood, grabbing his tray. "I have to get back, but I appreciate that." She chuckled.

"No worries. I could go on for awhile Like that. I'll spare you though," she joked. Lavi laughed a little in response, parting from the table to refill drinks of waiting customers.

* * *

The day had come to a close, the floors, dishes, everything was cleaned; here Lavi retired to bed after bidding Mary goodnight. Scaling the stairs, he closed their bedroom door. Too tired to bother, Lavi discarded his shoes, shirt and apron on the floor, his pants were too much of a hassle for now he deemed.

"Are you still asleep?" Lavi asked quietly, in hopes that if Allen were, he would not wake him.

"I'm very asleep," he turned, yawning, facing his shirtless companion. Lavi lived for the others loving sarcasm. A small chuckle later, the red head crawled into bed, removing his headband and letting it fall onto the night stand. He was awake, but still looked exhausted and ready to sleep, no better than when he first left him.

"Let's do something tomorrow, if it's warmer. And if your feeling better." Lavi, his arm supporting his head underneath and on his side, found and held tight to Allen's hand. He held back.

"What were you thinking? Fresh air might do me good," the white haired exorcist managed a small, still real, happy smile. They did this a lot, Lavi thought. But their were worst things to be guilty of, he also thought with a smug.

"Let's go for a walk then. How does that sound." Allen nodded his response.

"I think that's a great idea Lavi." Without hesitation, he said,

"I love you Lavi."

"I love you more."

Here they fell asleep together, nothing different, with the exception of something seemingly insignificant.

Lavi had found his final strike.


	20. Part Two

Was this the right decision? This idea crossed Link Howard's mind more than once. Walking casually and at a comfortable pace, Link found his eyes wandering over the passing rooms. Two more doors down and on the left. He had been counting.

It was cliche, he knew, but it did feel like a small eternity since first given the order to watch Walker, as he addressed the boy personally. Lvellie had issued the order, and their had been no hesitancy in following the mission out as so.

Link hadn't counted on meeting Allen. Not the Allen Walker he knew. It was easy to disconnect yourself if you don't know the real picture. When Link had first seen the exorcist's room, one particular picture caught the CROW's eye.

"What is that?" The man hadn't meant to come off as bewildered, but that was his honest reaction. The painting above the single bed was something to behold. Allen had only laughed at his escorts confusion.

"The painting? Yeah, most don't know what to make of it their first time seeing it. I see a performer. Maybe even a clown," was his response, making it seem as simple as a child perceiving an image of a novelty.

"You don't know but you choose to hang the picture still?" Now perplexed for another reason, Link questioned his charge. Allen sat on the bed, below the image in question. Still with a smile, Allen answered.

"It was already here when I arrived at the Black Order. I figured it might give the room more color, liven it up some."

Link had inspected it further for but another minute. It's face appeared distorted. It resembled best a color palate consisting of a variety of shades of black and grey. The colors blended beautifully in an oval shape in the face, easily achieved if the painter spread their colors with their hand, following the Longgated circle. It did anything but give color to the room as Allen had claimed. It's colors were bland as were the walls, and sparse furnishings.

Allen saw something that he himself did not. Perception was different from one person to the next, Link had always acknowledged such a notion.

"Link!" The mans concentration had been broke, and seeing the one responsible a ways down the hall ahead answered his question of who. She ran the distance between them, filling it quickly.

"Brother asked me to show you to your room. It's just a little more this way," Lenalee explained happily, taking him further the way he had been going already. She had a bounce in her step, her hair swaying behind her a little. The difference was great, and still surprised him after all this while the length change. Looking over her shoulder briefly, the girl said,

"I hope you like it here. Were a little different, but we make it work." She led the rest of the way without much to say. Link had spent a sufficient amount of time in the European Branch, and Lenalee knew as well. A tour wasn't necessary.

"Here we are." Pushing the door open, Link entered. It was what he expected. A good sized bed, red and clear checkered window pane that reached the floor (arching at the top), a small closet, and a desk and chair. It was perfect. Link set his single case of belongings at the foot of the closet to sort later.

"As you know already, Jerry serves breakfast at seven, dinner is at eight." Before leaving the door way, she added, "and welcome Link."

He thanked her, a small bow in the process. Alone, Link let himself sit. He had been unsure for some time if he had made the right choice in transferring. Now it was a certainty in his mind that he hadn't been wrong. It couldn't have been more right.

Letting himself think freely, something Lvellie had never encouraged, Link thought happily:

'Allen found a family here. Maybe I can do the same.'

* * *

In Komui's office, Bookman held the eccentric chief's attention.

"You plan to leave the European Branch?" Komui asked. His face remained neutral. From where Bookman stood, he responded matter-of-factly.

"Yes. I requested to be put here some time ago. With everything that's happened, I don't see much reason to stay." Komui listened. Being honest, he had expected the older man to decide something, however this outcome had genuinely surprised him.

"Will you continue your duty as a bookman?" It was the prominent question on the man's mind. Bookman found himself laughing at the evident and predictable answer to the question.

"Of course, Komui. Somebody has to keep record. I've done it this long, why stop now?" Komui was satisfied, and Bookman seemed content with his decision.

"When do you plan to leave?"

"In a day or two. Plenty of time to pack and enjoy the party this evening at dinner," Bookman's smile was a playfully smug one.

Komui returned the grin.

"You read me like a book."

* * *

He had found the bundle of letters rubber-banded together. They had been placed in the dresser drawer. Lenalee had left them on purpose Link figured. Having read them each, some more than once, he stacked them in the order they were in before and wrapped the band around them.

Allen and Lavi had received the seal, and everything seemed to be working out as best was possible. Sanctuary had been found. Link could put to rest his worries for now. A knock on the wooden door came. Setting the letters on the bed, reaching the door in a few strides, he opened to find Lenalee again.

"Dinners ready. I thought we could walk together." Link nodded.

"Thank you Lenalee." His door shut behind him, the two walked towards the mess hall.

Lenalee wasn't quite sure what he was thanking her for.

"Thank you? For walking with you?"

"The letters. You know I helped them, I assume. It's a big weight off my mind knowing their both doing well." Link smiled. Despite its small size, the girl could see it was real.

"Between Kanda and my brother I put the pieces together." This interested Link.

"Chief Komui knows? Does anyone else know besides you two and Yu Kanda?" Link asked Lenalee. She grinned assuringly.

"No, just us. We thought it better than to drag too many into our fiasco. Were already playing with fire, going behind Lvellie's back and all." While they talked, Link kept an eye for anyone who might over hear.

"You may be playing with fire, but you have good intentions." Stepping around the corner arriving in the mess hall, a loud ruckus erupted.

'Welcome Link' read a large banner, table upon table of a feast, and everybody in the European Branch welcomed them.

His face surly said it for him.

"What is this?"

"It's a party! We welcome each and every new member of our branch properly. A feast fit for a king and a gracious welcome home."

"Home, huh?" Link spoke to no one in particular.

"Yeah, home. If you'll have us. I suppose either way your stuck with us now," she joked.

"Let's join the others so we can start the party!" Letting the girl pull him along, he agreed silently. This was a family, and it was his too.

Everybody served themselves, sitting amongst each other. Everybody made a point to greet Link. Even though they knew him, the circumstance had changed. He hadn't really been apart of them before, more of a visitor. They were meeting now though.

Miranda and Krory made conversation with the guest of honor. Miranda had become much more talkative and animated since Link remembered seeing her. He enjoyed himself.

Kanda and Lenalee sat a few tables away. Taking bites of food in between, they spoke.

"Have you thought about if Lvellie finds out about, you know?" Lenalee asked, quietening her tone.

"I've thought about it," Kanda admitted. "But I've also thought about the alternative."

"Alternative?" The samurai nodded.

"Not helping our friends. Not keeping in touch. For now, were safe. That's what's important. Besides, you have me to kick his ass if the need arises." Kanda maneuvered his chop sticks, clearly enjoying his soba. Lenalee giggled like a child.

"What?" Kanda didn't understand why she laughed.

"Nothing. It's really nothing. You just really enjoy your soba noodles. And you may or may not have some on your face." She was enjoying this, he knew.

Kanda sighed. "Ok, where?" He wasn't mad, he was actually having fun for a change with everybody despite the large crowd.

Shaking her head defiantly, another sigh later, Kanda had walked around to Lenalee's side of the table.

"What are you doing? No no no. I do not like that look, Yu Kanda," she inched away, scooting further down the table.

"I have to now," the samurai didn't try to stop the smile from taking his face. Gently, but still firm enough to keep his target from getting away, Kanda hoisted the girl over his shoulder. Many heads turned to watch hearing Lenalee's laughter and Kanda's.

"Damsel in distress!" Johnny yelled, joking. Spinning a few times, Lenalee surrendered.

She held her hands up dramatically.

"You win, you win Kanda."

"Oh, do I now? Are you a damsel in distress?" She paused, and answered,

"I could be. You'd have to save me then wouldn't you?" Choosing then to release her, Kanda set Lenalee down.

"I could do that."

"Oh! I thought of something." Her face lit up. "Allen would say something like," doing a poor impression of her friend, she continued: "You're the damsel In distress with your girly face and long hair BaKanda."

"I have never heard a better impression of Moyashi. I'm impressed," Kanda looked smug.

The rest of the evening played out nicely, the festivities dying down later than expected but not altogether a bad thing.

"That was nice. It's been a while since we all really just relaxed." Lenalee and Kanda walked the halls later that night.

"About earlier. The 'damsel in distress' bit." Lenalee's interest peaked, she encouraged Kanda to finish his thought.

"I don't think you need a prince. I think you need something much more reliable, swift." He stopped in place, Lenalee stopped too, facing the other.

"I think you need a samurai. What do you think?" She knew her answer.

"I think you're right Kanda." Moving to her tip-toes, stretching to reach the males higher stature, she met his cheek. The girl continued walking, taking the samurai's hand in her own. Walking with her now, he added:

"I'm always right aren't I?" Lenalee could hear the non existent attempt to hide his cocky sarcasm. One of Kanda's qualities really.

"Sure Kanda. Your right, most of the time," she laughed, playing along. At this time, something came from Kanda's pocket.

"Timcanpy! Always glad to see you." Lenalee knew what this meant. "Do you have a letter for us?" Opening its mouth wide, taking the rolled parchment in hand, she thanked the golem. Tim folded its wings around itself, hiding in the pocket once more.

"I didn't want to take away from the party for you," Kanda explained.

"Thank you. Kanda, I think things will be ok." Kanda agreed.

"They are alright. For what it could be, I'm grateful." Leaning into his arm, Lenalee sighed contently.

'Dreams do come true I guess.'

(Epilogue)

Dreams are something we all have. Good and bad. Like the saying goes, "You can't have a rainbow without any rain," how can we expect to see our dreams come true if there is no fight or struggle somewhere along the way? Victory tastes that much sweeter at the end knowing we fought for our dream. Maybe you dream to be successful, to be happy.

And maybe that dream is a special someone. These dreams are the most unique of all. They profit the most amazing results: happiness, rich in laughter, even tears. The 'bad' is not always so bad. It opens our eyes to what is important. Their smile. Their laugh. Their thoughtfulness. Their presence.

A shared joke, a story. A walk together. You become a single book, unwritten. Write your pages as one. Embrace and cherish, but above all else, remember the small things. The way they laugh at nothing, the way they cherish others, the way they smile because the simple fact is they are happy. Time falls away, but memories last.

"I read somewhere in a story once, 'Time is precious. It is not infinite, and every clock must come to a stop. Treasure the moments you have.' I believe you can apply this here. Live the moments you have to the fullest. Whether it be ten years, or one. The simple things."

With that, I hope each of us finds our dream.

 **Our unique Yume.**


	21. Chapter 21

"I did not fall."

"I know."

"I tripped. There is a difference." With a laugh came the reply,

"I didn't say anything." From their position, a smug grin ever so conspicuously grew. "You seem to think I am."

"Do you want me to? Because I'm happy to open my face and do so if that is the secret to your happiness, my one and only heart throb, Allen Walker," the exorcist sounded confident, heavy with doting sarcasm, nothing short of being so. An audible groan came in response from Lavi's bundle on his back.

"You're a wise-ass." Though muffled as his face was now pressed into the others back, Allen's arms securely around Lavi's neck for safe measure, the white-haired exorcist refrained from letting it show that the cold and wind was winning.

"And you said a walk. I am not walking." Lavi looked thoughtful. "I am being carried. Not that I'm ungrateful." Hoping to camouflage the growing embarrassment he felt, Allen put on a more serious front.

Lavi was kind enough to carry him on his back, still the thought of having to be carried in the first place and wandering eyes made the situation 'embarrassing' as he thought (the only word in mind).

From the corner of his eye, Lavi restrained himself from openly laughing at the others attempt. In good humor, the red head retorted:

"We are walking. And yes, you are being carried. This is because the great exorcist was trumped, hold your breath-" Lavi could feel the death glare- "Drumroll..."

"Oh for the love of-yes! I tripped over my own feet." Allen fumed. "You know me. I'm never that clumsy. I made Miranda look more graceful than Kanda in a fight. How do you sprain your ankle, tripping over your own feet?"

Had they had the free hand, along with his answer (choosing to miss the evidently sarcastic and rhetorical portion of Allen's exclamtion), Lavi would have held said hand up dramatically.

"Well you see, it's simply a matter-" He was greatly interrupted by his passengers lovely sounds of frustration.

"Look at it this way. You now have an excuse to be piggy-backed all the way home. I am a very willing chauffeur, and a rather good looking one. I have the finest rates around." His smile and one good eye shone brightly in the lacking light of the late hours. Deciding to go along, Allen asked,

"What will the trip cost me Mr. Chauffeur?"

"Oh, simple really. You Mr. Walker, must merely keep me nice and warm this evening in bed. It's rather chilly out tonight." With a face worthy of Lavi, Allen let himself play the part. Matter-of-factly, he said,

"I don't know if I can afford that." A dramatic gasp later, the red head kept his pace, still looking ahead.

"Is my price not sufficient for you?" Lavi asked, keeping himself surprisingly 'in character.'

"It's something else, I'll say that. However, my bed already belongs to another, along with my heart," following a (seemingly) growing pattern of over done and over dramatized version of everything, the other gasped again.

"Who is this fiend who has beaten me to the prize? Are they anywhere as handsome as this face?" A humorous head flip followed to showcase said 'handsome face.' Laughing shortly, the boy shook his head.

"Even better looking then you, no offense of course."

"None taken. From the sounds of things, I've been beat. I can't possibly persuade you." Gripping tighter, closer to Lavi's face now, Allen sighed in relief at the feel of his companion's additional body heat.

"Tis not meant to be, it is." Now it was the chauffeur's chance to laugh.

"Alright Shakespeare. Home is in sight. I foresee food and a warm bed in about five minutes." They both were relieved at the news. Even Lavi had begun to feel the cold.

"After a hot meal, I think I should pay this special person promptly. What do you think?" The pub was in sight now, light filtering from its windows.

A broadening grin, but even happier (if that was possible), Lavi answered Allen's pre-determined response:

"I think that's a great idea."

"I'm glad you approve." Moving around to let himself from their positioning on Lavi's back, reach around to their face more easily, Allen kissed Lavi, Lavi turning his head to meet in the middle.

"Or we could just skip dinner too." A soft scoff, and Allen insisted.

"You know nothing comes between me and my food. Not even you Lavi." He surrendered.

"A man can try." A content sigh followed. "I'd say overall, we had a productive evening."

Allen agreed.


	22. Chapter 22

They had decided last minute to stop in. Really, it was an easy decision. Friends and drinks weren't the same without the other in most cases, and this one qualified.

"Sorry for the wait ladies, the usual coming right up!" Their favorite red head exclaimed and happily went to fill two cups. Having been sat for about ten minutes already, some might have already grown impatient. Madam Denton's had filled up fast. Growing more choice and less table vacancy were a good thing for any owner. Lavi quickly returned.

"Were not in a rush. Really, take your time," Elizabeth insisted. Lavi smiled appreciatively.

"That's a relief. I have to go in back and grab what we have in stock and refill what were missing in front here. So happens to be one of your drinks. Won't be but a minute," with a playful wink he was on his way to do so.

Allen passed him, coming out of the kitchen. A quick, discreet kiss on the cheek in passing exchanged, both continued on their mission.

"Allen!" Elizabeth called, not as loudly as she thought. The rooms chatter drowned out her volume. Finding where his name had come from, a look of familiarity spawned. A tray balancing on one hand and another on his upper arm, Allen motioned with his free holding up his fore finger, 'One minute.' A nod in return, acknowledging she understood, Elizabeth turned her attention back to Vivian.

"Haven't you noticed this place getting more busy? It's more lively than it ever was," Vivian took the crowd in. Elizabeth laughed.

"Says the girl who thought nothing of the place until I dragged you here."

"Now, to be fair. I didn't say I didn't like it. More like it simply didn't look like much from the outside," Vivian defended. "I will happily admit defeat however, at the very least about 'it's silver lining." Elizabeth looked smug.

"I'm always right." Vivian struggled for a quick retort in reply.

"Speechless. I knew it. What, Lavi got your tongue?" Vivian cleared her throat, and with a straight face, replied:

"I have no Idea what you mean." Her friends face said what words could. Elizabeth wasn't convinced.

Elizabeth, animatedly, drawing out his name dramatically, said, "I know some part of your cold heart melts for Lavi. That wink of his every time gets your attention in a heart beat."

"Oh, two can play this game." Leaning more into the table top, Vivian matched Elizabeth's grin.

"You so obviously have something for Allen. It's 'part of the mystery,' I believe you said? You like the mysterious type, I've been your friend long enough to know that much at least." A small chuckle, the other girl sighed.

"Who are we kidding, even if I admitted to that being true - which I'm not - someone else has already beaten us to the chase." Vivian already knew. It was a mutual agreement not to say much openly. Certain ideas were still quite controversial for both men and women alike.

"Am I interrupting?" Allen asked. He had freed his arm of trays at the counter before coming over. Elizabeth managed to hide her surprise well enough. In addition her concern of the current conversation being heard.

"No, of course not. Did you finish what you were doing?" He smiled.

"Yeah. I just needed to tend to a few other guests." A gruff cough came across from the girl's table, behind Allen.

"Well my cup seems to be empty still. Maybe if you weren't so busy flirting, you could do your job," a man sarcastically spat. Unfazed and turning, Allen turned to face the guest.

"I apologize about that. I'll have your refill right out." The man grinned as if he had just claimed victory.

The man replied bitterly, "That's better. And while your at it, make these women quiet down for a while. If I wanted to hear a women goggle, I would go home to my own wife. I don't come drinking to spend more time with their annoying antics." Elizabeth stood, her chair scraping the wood floor as she pushed it back in the process.

"Excuse me? 'Annoying antics?' I pity the woman who has to share a bed with a sexist moron as yourself." Elizabeth delivered her retort with the straightest expression, no exceptions, both Vivian and Allen had seen her muster.

"Yeah? What of it?" The man stood in response. He towered over her lithe figure. She didn't back away, though the thought did cross her mimd.

Allen stepped in between as best he could. Concern for the current situation showed evidently not only on his face, but his nervous laugh.

"There's no need for such comments. Let's just sit back down-" Allen was rudely interrupted.

"What can you do?"

'More than you know,' Allen couldn't help but think. Even if he were a little rusty, the idea of using Crown Clown was present in the back of his mind. His innocence would draw too much attention however, and Allen couldn't think of a believable story for a two second long wardrobe change, let alone claws.

"I'll have to ask you to leave sir if you don't calm down." It was simple as that.

"But they can stay I suppose?" The stout man, much taller than Allen as well, scoffed. "I don't see what they see in you besides that your a freak with a scar."

"He's my freak with a scar. And I believe he asked you to leave." The four turned to Lavi who had spoke. His tone was sharp, stern. He had given an order.

"I was getting ready to. The ale here is crap anyhow," slapping some money on the table, the man left, slamming the door and announcing his departure inevitably. The room had quieted, but returned to normal not long after.

"Sorry about that Elizabeth, Vivian. Drinks are on us," Lavi's stern face melted into his smile they knew well. Setting the two mugs on the table, Elizabeth sat back down.

"I shouldn't have said that. I was out of line." Elizabeth admitted, holding the round mug in both hands, securely. She was still startled by the prospect of what could have happened.

"I think all around things were said, but I wouldn't let it bother you," Allen assured. Lavi added,

"I personally thought your answer was quick-witted. At least what I heard." Vivian held her friends arm.

"I couldn't even move. You were considerably braver than me." Vivian squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Thank you Allen. I wouldn't have been much of a fight if that had gone much further." Allen looked uncomfortable. He had since the man's comment directed at him.

"I wouldn't have let him touch you."

The night went on mostly uneventful. The atmosphere was it's usual feel again, happy and alcohol plenty. Soon the girls left, some of the men growing more rowdy and more drunk. They said good-bye, Elizabeth thanked Allen once more.

(Line Break)

Mary had offered to clean up and close that night. She had heard of the fiasco and deemed an early retirement to bed would be good.

Lavi had opted to take a bath before bed. Allen unbuttoned his vest and white undershirt, hanging them up. Next his slacks and night attire. Ready for bed, Allen passed the wall mirror, catching a glimpse of his reflection.

He never spent time looking at himself. Maybe to tie the ribbon every once in a while, but Lavi had took pleasure in helping with the task and the mirror was quickly forgotten.

"Looks like your ready for bed, I'll just be a second." Lavi had come out of the bathroom still dressed in a towel. Allen broke away from the mirror, heading to the bed while Lavi rummaged through the closet for his clothes. Dropping his cover he made quick work.

The red head crept under the covers, beside Allen. His stare fixated on the ceiling, laying on his back.

"I won't make a big thing of it, but I will say this." Allen looked to his partner, who proceeded to burrow down into the blankets.

"If you can't forget, than ignore it." He sighed, knowing how obvious he had been. Even his fronted smile hadn't fooled Lavi. He was still a bookman at heart.

"I love your scar. That's reason enough right?" Allen was insecure about virtually nothing, and Lavi was part of that.

"Alright. As long as I'm 'you're freak,' it's nothing to sweat." Lavi cringed.

"I didn't mean 'freak.' You know that right?" A small laugh, Allen said,

"I know. Let's get some sleep."

"Sounds good."


	23. Chapter 23

Lavi is my forty-ninth name. That's how many battles I've seen.

Hidden history refers to those events that are excluded from the history that people know about. I became a bookman so that I could learn things that no one else knows.

I was a piece of work then. Still me, but not the me everybody knows now.

"Everywhere I go there's strife. I've seen how foolish this species can be." The thought and various renditions of it came to mind a number of times.

That day, Bookman as void of emotion as ever, with a side glance, told me plain and simple: "Lavi. Try not to make waves."

I knew we were going to be there a while. It was made clear with little words. I had deemed the room filthy, and being my adolescent self, I felt the need to declare this as if it weren't already obvious. Papers strewn across the room, sitting on the couch beside me in Komui's office for the first time, the old panda explained to me that this was headquarters. With a smirk, somehow different from the present, I answered dutifully,

"I'll smile and get close to them like I always do." It was a mission, and that made it easy.

"Measure me?" I found myself asking sometime in the following week of joining the Order. Baffled, I clarified, "Does it have to fit perfectly?"

The shorter man shook with excitement at this idea it seemed, and from what I could see (as he was very much close to my face at the time). Pulling a measuring tape from his pocket and holding it proudly for us all to see, he exclaimed,

"A well-fitting uniform is essential! It's easier fighting Akuma when your uniform fits." As if an afterthought, he added (I soon learned his name was Johnny), "Shall we make a bandanna for you too?"

Reever, another from the science department attempted to reel Johnny in a little, even though it really didn't do anything.

"you're our friend now. We all want to look out for you." Beside me, a girl with a semi-bandaged face and two long pig-tails said, patting my back. Lenalee had welcomed me first upon officially becoming an exorcist of The Black Order. Later I would see this becoming a regular thing for her. Gently she added, "So get fitted." We left the mess hall soon after.

Smiling and playing my part, I of course agreed to be fitted with virtually no fight. I even told Johnny to throw the bandanna in with the uniform. Currently mine was really just a black piece of excess cloth I had gotten my hands on. Johnny looked pleased and even Reever did as well. He was a lot more laid back than he let himself show most of the time. Lenalee grinned the widest, and maybe the deepest.

It was the biggest war against the Akuma I'd ever seen. And for the first time I appeared in the historical record as a soldier. A part of me couldn't quite warp my brain around the idea of being an exorcist.

'Well, I hope they don't expect too much for me,' I partially recall thinking at one time.

One year...

Two years...

My time with the Order passed quickly.

In time I no longer knew, whether my smile was genuine or an act. I think, looking back I can somewhat pinpoint when that feeling of doubt started to form. The moment I realized I might not be cut out to be what a bookman is required to be. And it had always been there, my reason.

I felt confident upon meeting him. Allen Walker, the 'Destroyer of Time' as the old panda had explained to me once. I liked him. Polite, but still had spunk. Secretive, yet smiled and hid behind a mask of his own.

The old man's words became harder to remember.

That time in the Arc, fighting Tyki, Road and time itself, Road's dream scape still lingers vividly.

Allen holding his black ace of spades: "I dropped this card. You never told Bookman about it, did you."

Gramps was there too: "You've failed as a bookman. Lavi...You are no longer a bookman."

I knew it was only the girl's illusions, but at the time, road was right. My heart had died. I don't remember nor did I ever hear Allen's words once I lost to my past selfs ideas and awareness much further than before. I regretfully do know what I said.

"I'm nobody's friend." Lenalee had also been the first to call me such. I had dismissed the notion, her kind welcome to be a part of something so unique. A home.

Road hadn't been wrong in one way however. A bookman is an impartial observer. She claimed in truth, sadly, that I only joined the Order to record events. That was my true purpose. And you can't escape truth. I said more than I care to specify. It's naive, but forgive and forget. Even to yourself.

Looking yourself in the face, quite literally (even if it's in a Noah's dream scape) is discombobulating as it gets.

"You're Lavi number forty-nine. You're supposed to be just like me. Why aren't you like the other forty-eight Lavi's? Why are you different?" My other self says to me. Even as I think this I know it's crazy. But the golden question was that; why am I different? I've only ever been a bookman-in-training.

I could throw my name away and don a new one, with the same ideas and straight jacket morals. People needed companionship with other people, I was an exception. I made Lavi one, all the way through Lavi number forty-nine believe this. I had wanted it all along, and I let myself slowly learn to love and want to need another. I just had to wait to wake up.

My savior showered in white helped me with that. Allen Walker was more like me than I knew, and still so different. I kept the others away, and he let them in. Both still hiding. In time we also took away the mask between our friends and honesty. No one wants to be alone.

I had found the home I had always wanted. I didn't have an image or idea in my head what it should look like, so I handy realized I had found the impossible.

Now the Black Order is far behind both of us. Allen told me so many weeks ago in the cell that kept anything resembling a brighter future than what he was given to imagine, that he thought he had lost his yume. Our home wasn't lost, and it isn't now.

Home is a word with a feeling. I don't have the capability to explain that feeling. It's no use pretending. House, shack, abode, woods, mansion, castle, a pub even. You can live anywhere. But you can't call everywhere home. It has to feel like home. And mine is right by my side, in London, in this pub; with our friends hundreds of miles away, and making new ones.

(Line Break)

Lavi set his pen down. The ink on the first few pages had already dried, but the newest words needed time. The door opened, and a familiar face smiled. A golden blur moved passed him, landing on Lavi's shoulder.

"What are you doing? You'll miss all the fun!" Allen quickly crossed the room and stood behind Lavi's chair.

"What's all this?" he asked. Lavi smiled.

"Tomorrow, after the fun and letting the ink dry, you can read it. But for now, we have obligations." Lavi stood and grabbed Allen's hand. "I believe we're late as it is."

"Your funny," Allen replied sarcastically, and lovingly. Grinning, they both headed together to share drinks with friends after hours.


	24. Chapter 24

It was a soft gray, black cuffs and collar, button up trench coat style. The other was a plain light maroon trench coat.

"This ones yours," Lavi handed the gray coat to Lenalee and the other to Kanda.

"I don't see the point in wearing different coats," Kanda reiterated, sounding very much annoyed by the slight inconvenience. Even so he shed his black exorcist coat. Lenalee made quick work of the larger silver buttons on hers.

"This is a beautiful coat. Miss Denton didn't mind loaning me this?" she asked.

"Actually she sounded rather excited about it," Allen answered. "She said something about never having a sister to share with."

"That still doesn't answer my question," the samurai interjected. Lavi jumped in, already dressed to go.

"It's really simple. Think of it in terms of hide and seek." Lavi blatantly ignored Kanda's death glare. "Central Agency is it, and me and Allen are hiding. Those nice big, shiny crosses kinda give away our hiding places if one of their goons happen to see it." Kanda looked irritated, but submitted.

"You actually have a valid argument for once. I'll wear the stupid coat." He shrugged it on.

Lavi looked proud of himself. "Are we ready to go?"

(Line Break)

The wind made the early morning cold.

"It's kinda cold out here," Lenalee noted. She wasn't complaining.

"Welcome to London," Allen joked. Lavi laughed.

"How did you not freeze growing up here?" he asked, hugging his coat tighter to himself.

"Is that true?" Kanda had asked the question. Allen smiled.

"Between cold nights and warm summers, I guess I just managed. Headquarters isn't really warm either though."

"Can we stop here?" Lenalee had meant the bookstore off to their right.

"We haven't been able to explore the area much, so we would like to go. You game Kanda?" Lavi turned.

"Obviously you want to go in Lavi. But if Lenalee wants to go, I suppose it can't be too bad." Lenalee hugged Kanda, letting him go to drag him one handed into the shop.

"You want to follow them then?" Lavi turned to Allen, still laughing at the thought of the samurai's face as he was lead away. Allen answered.

"I can't refuse Lavi Bookman books, can I?"

After what felt a lifetime to Kanda, five minutes for Lavi, and what seemed like a fair amount of time to Allen and Lenalee, they thanked the shop keeper and left.

"I'll have to come back sometime when I can spend some more time browsing," Lavi noted. Allen heard Lenalee and Kanda comment something, but wasn't paying much attention.

There was...something.

"Hey, you here?" It was Lavi. Allen laughed at himself for zoning out.

"Yeah, sorry. I just thought something seemed off," he admitted. Kanda looked around the empty street.

"It is quiet here," he added. There were four or five people ahead of them up the street. The sun had started to fall. They stopped where they stood.

Lavi gave his two cents. "This is weird right?"

Activating his left eye, the answer was easy.

"Akuma." Why didn't my eye register sooner? Allen's mind raced. The exorcists readied.

'Innocence. Activate.' Dark Boots, Mugen, Crown Clown, and Iron Hammer activated and in hand (in the cases of Lavi and Kanda), four level twos and one level three resembling a human shape more emerged from their human skins.

The exorcists moved on instinct as did the Akuma. Lavi currently was fending off a level 2 when it decided to open its face.

"Why are you protecting the enemy Exorcist?" It seemed genuinely interested.

"Enemy?" Lavi questioned over the noise of everyone's fight. He swung his extended hammer again, pinning the Akuma in between a very close building, but choosing not to destroy it just yet.

"You know who I mean. Your many things Exorcist, but your not anymore stupid than we are. I speak of the 14th," it explained. "We were drawn to you for that reason."

Without any more patience, Lavi activated his fire stamp.

'Four more to go,' he thought. Turning to rejoin the others, the red head counted amiss; Kanda was close to finishing the level three and both Allen and Lenalee had a level 2. One was missing. Already running, his suspicion was right. The cloud of smoke started to clear around Allen's destroyed Akuma.

"Behind you Allen!" He hadn't returned his hammer to normal size and prepared to attack. However it took advantage of the boy's deviated attention, and shot a round of its bullets his way. Lavi and Lenalee were free of both their opponents now and had the same idea. Coming from one side each, Dark Boots and Iron Hammer did the trick.

Lenalee took notice of Allen's labored breathing. The pentacles had started to show.

"Take him somewhere safe to heal the poison, I'll help Kanda finish the level three," she ordered, more or less. She made quick work of rejoining her friend. Lavi turned his attention to what mattered. Hoisting Allen onto his back, making his innocence small, it was back in his belt. The alleyway nearest them would do for now.

"I guess I'm a little out of practice," the boy tried to joke, making light of something far from being light. He was healing the poison, but seemed to be taking a lot longer than usual.

"Deactivate Crown Clown," Lavi suggested.

"If parasite-types require more energy than I'm guessing our meals lately haven't been sufficient for you to be using Crown Clown right now." Allen nodded weakly, his non-verbal equivalent of a 'ok.' Deactivating his innocence did seem to help some, not a whole lot, but every little bit count.

"Sorry." Lavi tried to look less concerned than he felt his face looked and half-smiled.

"What about?"

"I ruined your coat." Lavi turned his head again to get a better look at his friend. He could see the staining red marking his shoulder, the cloth forever a darker shade even with a washing. Even now, Allen tried to stifle a cough that inevitably produced more crimson. They were far enough away now. Lavi lowered Allen against the brick building and sat by him.

"Are you getting any better?" Lavi hesitantly wondered. It was a stupid question in his opinion. With shallow breathing, still better improved than before, he answered.

"Its almost purified, the poison I mean. Just a few more minutes. It's taking longer than usual though." Lavi had wondered about that. Their meals had been cut down to much smaller servings than either were conditioned to. It had to have some kind of effect on Allen's innocence and effectiveness in a fight. He had been right.

Only one other thing bothered him. Either the Earl had figured a way to render Allen's eye useless against his new Akuma or something else was wrong. Some part of him had hoped it was simply the first.

Soon Lenalee and Kanda would be finished with their Akuma and come find them. Lavi let Allen lean into his shoulder, hoping it offered if even a little, some comfort in the midst of everything.


	25. Chapter 25

"You think we can sneak by unnoticed?" he wandered. Kanda was supporting Lenalee's weight mostly and he himself had his own battle scars, even if they were slowly healing faster than the others. Lavi stopped to take a deep inhale of breath.

"You're actually heavy this time," Lavi cracked a smile through his dirtied and (how one usually looks after a fight with demons of any kind) appearance.

"I can walk now," Allen insisted again on the red heads back. Kanda sighed, not overly irritated, but frustrated at the stupidity of his friends question, (still having hope it was in fact rhetorical). Motioning to Lavi himself, Kanda mustered a semi civil response.

"Your carrying bean sprout and you look like you lost a fight with, something." He couldn't come up with anything relevant, frustrating him more. "I'm mostly healed and Lenalee can't walk by herself. Does that answer your question?" Lavi, taken back slightly, bounced back.

"So yes?" he asked.

"You are impossible!" Allen laughed from Lavi's back.

"He only gets a kick out of pushing your buttons because you react Kanda. You have to think of him as a child. Don't feed his insatiable desire to, basically, be annoying." Allen only smiled as Lavi drew a face of feigned disgust.

"You think I'm a child? Annoying? I am never." His poker face was about as good as Allen was bad at cards.

"You know I mean it enduringly. I love you because you embody a ten year old in personality," Allen added. "And your humor is what makes you so much fun to listen to." The boy tightened his hold a little around the others neck. An audible 'Awwww' was heard from their female friend.

Lavi looked proud. "I do believe that's the first time you've said that."

"It has a nice ring to it. Despite the fact we got our butts handed to us, I'd say it was a pretty good day." Kanda turned and asked,

"How hard did you hit your head?"

"Oh, come on. Allen's right. We don't look that bad." Lenalee aided, trying to follow her friends lead. "The pub is closed at this hour anyways, and Mary should be asleep at this hour." Lavi agreed.

"These two have the right idea. Just try being positive Yu."

"I'm positive you're all crazy." Lenalee giggled.

"Close enough."

(Line Break)

"What happened to you kids?"

Blank faces turned to each other. No one had an answer.

"We fell."

'He actually kept a straight face delivering that oh-so-obvious lie,' Kanda thought with what he hoped wasn't too obvious stupor. Mary chuckled a throaty laugh and motioned to the nearest seats.

"At least sit down while I get something to patch you all up with. While I'm gone, I expect a more plausible answer," she said, heading for the back room. Lavi and Kanda lowered their extra weight first into a seat before taking one themselves. Lavi looked discouraged.

"That did not work." The samurai looked in disbelief at his friends obvious observation. With heavy sarcasm, he said,

"No, your idea was completely bullet proof. We look like we fell. Maybe off a cliff." Lavi opened his mouth. Allen cringed, looking between the two.

"Let's just be honest ok? We can trust Mary, and besides, she'd see through any lie we came up with anyway," Allen stoped Lavi from punching another nerve and interjected.

"Yes. I can see it now. 'Miss Denton, we thought we would just be honest. We're actually exorcists and were nearly killed by ambushing akuma. But you probably don't know what those are. Akuma are demons, simple really. I'm equipped with a sharp katana, she has super boots that let her fly, Allen there has a clown wardrobe that materializes in seconds and a morphing arm. Did I mention the giant hammer?" Lenalee wanted to be annoyed. The man was more annoyed and pessimistic than he had been in a long time. Sadly he was somewhat right.

"I hate the idea of lying, but Kanda is right to the extent that we would and will sound crazy," the girl agreed. "I've got something though."

Just then Mary started back into the main room. If anyone had wanted to object or comment otherwise, the chance was gone.

"I suppose since you've had a chance to discuss, your ready to tell me what happened while I wrap some of these injuries," Mary said, serious. Her face left no other answer but 'yes.'

"I'll tell you. It's really not as crazy as it looks," Lenalee smiled assuringly. Mary started with Lavi as she listened.

"We were headed back here when some guys who were most likely drunk, they couldn't even walk a straight line, started hassling me. I was a bit aways ahead because I had wanted to look into the bookstore window. I had suggested we stop on the way past the first time, but figured we would just stop in on the way back. It was closed. The guys here stepped in, hoping to relive the situation peacefully. Long story short, they were armed and we look about the same as them." Mary had made progress and was about finished with Allen when Lenalee finished her story.

"Sounds likely. We are in a more unsafe end of town. More bars and pubs too." Mary stood from her spot on the floor. "Let me take a look." She had met Lenalee. The girl did not object. While Mary believed them, a part of her didn't believe a mere scrimmage in the street was responsible for some of the deeper wounds. They sat in mostly quiet as the girl was tended to. Kanda insisted he didn't need any attention. He had to show proof however before the older woman agreed to leave him alone.

She sent them on their way upstairs to get some sleep. Lenalee and Allen had help again of course. They didn't argue with the idea. Mary headed to put away the medical supplies. In doing so, her mind wandered back to what she saw. The four kids she had grown used to having around; they had a lot of scars and faded evidence of fights.

She finished her task and headed for her room upstairs and across from the boy's she had loaned them. Mary knew well enough they were mostly lying and she didn't care. They were good people, and if the worst thing they lied about was today, they could do worse.

Upstairs, awkwardly(but not really caring) Kanda, Allen, Lavi and Lenalee squished together on the bed. Granted they had to lay vertically to the headboard to fit.

"I'll leave a bit of money behind for the coat," the girl commented. "She was nice enough to not say anything earlier."

"She seemed more concerned about how we looked," Lavi smirked, still finding humor from the evenings events. Select few of course.

"Hey Yu. I have to ask, because, well I'm nosey. Are you and Lenalee," rolling onto his back he cleared his throat and nodded to him and her meeting the samurai's eyes. Kanda looked at Lenalee, who only smiled, suppressing a small laugh at her friend's suggestive tone and the other man's small blush (as she liked to think it). She answered proudly,

"Yes Lavi. Yes we are."

"That's so weird to think about," the red head sounded mystified, like a child who couldn't wrap their head around something.

"Weird? I'm pretty sure the two of you beat us in that department," Kanda retorted. Lavi sat up spontaneously and quickly.

"I am not that weird. And if Allen were awake he would totally back me up."

"No he wouldn't," the sleeping form muttered through a yawn. "Your really loud." Lavi's grin fell.

"Sorry. You usually sleep like a rock." The boy sat up.

"Don't worry about it. And for the record I would back you up, ninety-eight percent of the time," Lavi grinned. He wrapped his arms around Allen's frame.

"I very much support that decision."

"What do you say to getting some sleep?" Kanda asked. Lenalee snuggled closer to Kanda, being mindful of her leg. She liked the idea of sleep. Lavi listened contently to Allen who had started snoring quietly. Lowering him back onto the bed and letting his arm fall over him, sleep came in good time.


	26. Seikatsu (Living)

Lavi hadn't seen the woman in a while. He would have preferred meeting again under different circumstances. Lavi had considered asking others for help. He thought better of the idea. Mother would have a calm head about it. The knock inevitably sounded. Standing, Lavi stood from his seat and went to the door. He opened it and found the older woman waiting.

She hadn't changed in the many months he and Allen had left her small sanctuary. Today however, the only difference that blatantly was clear was her more disheveled appearance. Nothing drastic. Mother looked like she hadn't slept much the night before. It showed in her eyes, and the way she held herself. No doubt the reasoning was why she was here.

"I brought you this," she handed a parcel to Lavi. He received it, looking uncertain.

"Where is he?" Mother asked. She spoke more quiet. She scanned the small room. All lights had been dimmed. It was dark.

"Do you have matches?" He nodded, and pulled a pack out of his pants pocket. She took them from his weak grip and on the desk lit the oil lamp. It was evening and any sign of natural light was disappearing. The lamp illuminated the space around itself. She gripped the lamps handle. Turned back to Lavi, she knew it wasn't necessary to repeat her first question. The red head breathed out, slowly. His voice was almost steady.

"He's under the covers. The lights hurt his eyes."

By the edge of the bed, the woman made sure to place the oil lamp close enough that she wouldn't blind the boy with its light. She kneeled. Timcanpy fluttered awake from his place on top of where Allen's head lay under the comforter, on the pillow. Timcanpy, using his teeth, grasped the material and pulled it down. Allen was still sleeping.

"Has he been like this long?" Mother asked. Lavi was still across the room, where he let her in.

"The last couple of days. He hasn't been very responsive to much either." His answers turned monotone. Something he hadn't heard in his voice in a very long time. She was aware, up close now, just how shallow the breaths were. His eyes looking sleep deprived despite the obvious amount of sleep he had been getting (too much to be healthy). Skin tinted ashen (darker than normal).

Mother understood. Lavi had conveyed what he could in his message from Tim. But this was something even he hadn't been able to say, nor write. She shook the sleeping form.

"Allen." He didn't wake. She tried again. He opened his eyes in time and slowly became aware of his surroundings. He managed half of his usual grin. She returned the gesture.

"You've never looked better," she said. Her smile he knew well.

"You still have your sense of humor, even in your old age," Allen joked in return. He didn't try to hide the obvious exhaustion his voice held in magnitude.

"And you still sound like you. I'm glad. Time can be cruel if you let it." Mother said.

"I'd say time won this one," Allen replied, his half-grin dissipating more. She breathed in a deep breath and let it out.

"I know what's going to happen. Lavi doesn't have to tell me, and you don't have to tell me. I've seen more people die, than I've seen born. It doesn't get easier." She heard the door open.

"Don't leave, Lavi. You need to stay." The door closed again. She got a single word response.

"Fine." She went on.

"I'm going to sound like a broken, and very clichè old woman here, but that's why you love me," she chuckled.

Allen let himself smirk. "That's just one of the reasons."

"Some think living is the only way to live. And it's easy to think. It's easy to fear death. Nobody wants to die too fast. I'll ask you this. You too Lavi. What's the first thing that comes to mind about 'living?"

Lavi didn't have to think. He answered, more sure and confident than he had thought he could in the moment: "My friends. Allen. The old man. Laughing. The times together. I'd take the good and the bad."

Allen answered Mother: "My family. Even if we are an odd bunch. Sometimes I wish I could have gone without a few things, but I probably wouldn't have met Lenalee, Lavi. Everyone. A day without Kanda calling me something insulting wouldn't be complete. Komui's mistakes only livened up a place we all ended up calling home. Even Cross was a good memory now that I can appreciate what he did for me." Mother listened and added of her own.

"Without the negative, you wouldn't appreciate what and who you have now. As long as you try and keep moving, we have so many wonderful experiences and in turn make something worth remembering. Because everything isn't perfect, it's possible for us as humans to grow, and realize what is important and what isn't. So even when we run out of time, it's not a bad thing. We've seen so much. We've lived, and taken the risks.

Choosing to live each day is a risk itself. And you Allen, Lavi, have done that. You've loved. You've made friends. You probably did stupid things. You laughed and you cried. The most important answer at the end is whether you are satisfied with the overall story. Are you satisfied?"

Lavi hesitantly, but still, headed to the bed. Mother moved, letting him take her seat on the bed side.

"I'm more than satisfied, I'm happy," Lavi let his emotions break through again. Now was the time to be honest with himself. He grabbed Allen's hands in his, trying to remember what this felt like. He met Allen vertically, their foreheads touching, eyes meeting.

"I wouldn't trade meeting for you even if it meant you got more time. My time with you made it all worth it. I'm sorry I've been distant these last weeks. I didn't want to admit what was happening. But I have Mother and Lenalee and Kanda. Even Komui. If it means you'll be pain free, than I can accept this." Allen smiled. Really smiled.

"I wouldn't trade time either. Everything was just right. Promise you'll keep the others in the loop, keep in touch?" Lavi nodded a 'yes.'

"I'll write them. I'll let them know." Mother had done what she came to do. Give perspective and if possible make goodbye a little easier.

"My doors are open to you Lavi. I am always ready to help you. Just talk to me." She headed to leave.

"Wait." It was Allen.

"Yes Allen?" She grinned. The tables were different. She still remembered saying his name that day he and Marian Cross left. Now it was her turn to leave.

"Thank you Mother."

"Your welcome. And it still suits you. Walker. It's still you." She made sure to close the door softly behind her. Lavi crawled into the small bed from the other side, getting under the comforter.

Tomorrow he would write Kanda and Lenalee. They would inform their other good friends. Miranda and Krory, Timothy, Komui, and Link. Johnny and Reever. Bak and Fou, probably the whole of the Asian branch. Too many people to count. Lavi was happy at the idea. Maybe even Cross. He would write what Mother told them, about time and living. About death.

'We touch more people than we realize. I wish I realized sooner.' In the coming days, Lavi would have to tell the news. Allen Walker was gone. But for now, he was here. And he wouldn't waste this time.

* * *

There were a hundred over used adjectives to describe a life lived.

Failings. Rising. Loved. Bends. Surprises. Tears. Laughter; some words were obviously redundant.

Another set of vocabulary ran through their heads.

Happy. Sad. Hardships. Doubtful. Colorful. And satisfied.

This was Allen Walker's reality.

This was Lavi's reality.


	27. A New Arc Begins

"That is not what that says. He's crazy and your more crazy if you believe him." She left no room for argument.

"I never said I believed it. They wouldn't write something so outrageous for laughs." The girl still paced her anxious pattern, back and forth across the room. Four steps each way. Sighing, he tried again.

"Lavi is our friend. We know him better than that. Will you please sit, we can figure this out." He was frustrated, but not with the other. The situation wasn't perferred by far. There was reason for everything the boy did and said. The red head was crazy, but Lavi wasn't cruel.

"What does that even mean, gone? People don't disappear."

"Lenalee. Sit." Kanda pulled the girl down beside him on the bed as she passed him for what had to be the hundredth time.

"Ok. I'm sitting." Lenalee gave in. She was tired, more mentally than physically. She couldn't understand let alone wrap her mind around everything. Taking a deeper breath, she asked once more.

"Can you read it again?" Kanda didn't want to, but he wouldn't deny his friend who was barley keeping a brave face already. He picked up the parchment Timcanpy had delivered an unfortunate hour or so ago.

"Yu, Lenalee. It's been awhile since I've found the time to write. I wish time was something I had a surplus of. It's not something we have enough of if you ask me. Anyway, I've been the same. I can't say the same about Allen. I'm going to be honest, he isn't doing so well. I'm not entirely sure we have a lot of time left. I wish you guys could be here. The situation isn't realistic, I know. I didn't realize how much I wish I could change things. All my training all those years taught me you can't change history. I don't understand how you keep from wanting to. Allen is gone. I did everything I could think of to help him. Mother was there for him. He wasn't alone. I can at least promise that much. I don't think it's over but I don't know for sure. I'm sorry. This isn't making a lot of sense anymore. I'm sorry-"

The last two words were sprawled, the handwriting messier than the rest of the letter. Looking at the beginning, Lavi was clearly composed and calm. Thinking. The middle is where it started to change. The ink became less smooth and looked to be written quickly. Lavi wasn't known for his rambling. He could talk a marathon, but he was aware of what he was saying. There was an end goal, a point to be made. Here in his letter, Kanda could hear the frantic and uncaged thoughts of the red head. He seemed to be venting in the only way he seemed to know how, and to the only people who might understand.

"What does that mean?" Lenalee had listened to Kanda's smooth voice read Lavi's writing again, leaning into the samurai's shoulder at some point.

"I'm not one hundred percent positive. 'Gone' is an interesting choice of wording. Lavi's not the kind to skirt around something. However he isn't thinking clearly by the sound of it either. I also think we both have an idea."

"I know." She didn't want to think it anymore than Kanda wanted to say it. "I'm not naive. He's probably dead." She stopped trying to keep a brave face. Who was she kidding? Kanda had also begun to silently cry. Lenalee didn't look up at her friend. She wouldn't make him feel silly. He knew it was nothing to be ashamed of. Still, crying wasn't something Kanda had allowed himself until now. He warped an arm around Lenalee's small back, holding her close.

"Do we tell anyone? Link, my brother?" Lenalee asked. Kanda answered a soft no.

"I think it best if we leave everyone knowing what they know. There's no need to stir anything else up. Routine is good right now," he said. Timcanpy floated to meet Kanda eye level. It opened its mouth wide, flashing its white teeth in the process. Using its tail, Timcanpy nudged the parchment in Kanda's hand still.

"Do you have to take it?" Lenalee asked. She knew it was for the best. It was better not to leave evidence than to accidentally slip up and let it fall into the wrong hands. Kanda nodded in understanding, handing the paper to the golem, which grasped it with its mouth. Eating the message in seconds, the golem swallowed.

Lenalee decided now was a good time.

"Timcanpy. Go back to Lavi. Keep him out of trouble, ok?" Lenalee held her hand out, palm up. The golden golem perched here. It nodded, using its body to do so. "Keep him safe," she added. Lenalee stood, crossing the room to the window. She pushed it open. The rain had started. It was a mere drizzle now, but not for long. Timcanpy lifted himself, the girl's hands empty. It flew out the window and was gone.

"Lets go get something to eat." Kanda stood and grabbed her hand. She tried to smile.

"Yeah, lets go," She tried to sound a little more happy. They would pretend that nothing was wrong, for the others anyway.

(Line Break)

The room had been packed and looked like no one had lived there.

"Are you leaving then?" Mary Denton was standing in the doorway. Lavi nodded, giving the woman a half of his usual grin.

"I am," he answered. If he was to catch his train, he would have to leave soon. "Thank you, again. You'll tell Vivian and Elizabeth good bye for me?" Lavi asked. Mary smiled.

"Of course. I wish you could say it yourself though. They would love to see you one more time, before you leave." Lavi laughed, small and under his breath nervously.

"I do too. I just don't know how I would explain, you know." She did know. "It's just me and all, and I don't think I can do that."

"I understand son. Travel safely. And again, thank you for all your hard work around here. It won't be the same, but I know you have places to go. I understand you're staying in England?"

"I am," Lavi replied. "I'm leaving London and heading a bit aways away from here. I doubt many people know the place." She hadn't pressed for the name of the boy's destination. He didn't seem too eager to go.

"Safe travels Lavi." Mary caught him in the door way with a small hug, letting him go.

"Thanks Mary." He left with a single suitcase. Passing Lacie Street, the book store, and many more familiar places, Lavi reached the train station in no time. He noticed a few glances his way as he waited with his ticket bought and with nothing left to do but wait for the train to arrive now.

'I forgot how much we stick out in these uniforms,' the red head thought. He pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. His previous clothes had been warmer. The train sounded in the distance.

'It now or never. I wander if they'll remember me.' Finding his own thought idiotic, a grin came naturally. "Of course they will."

The train came to a stop in front of the station. Taking a quick glance at his wrist, he saw the red ribbon still tied to his wrist. He was ready to board the train.


	28. Of Embroidery and Trust

"Thanks for calling." Komui cut the golems connection.

"Who was that?" Lenalee stood holding the door open with her back, hands full with her morning coffee. Komui couldn't deny his sister had impeccable timing.

Komui answered, "Lenalee, good morning. That was the Asian Branch checking in." She smiled, knowing exactly who her brother had been speaking to.

"Bak huh? How is he?" Lenalee asked, moving to her brothers paper stacked desk. Balancing the tray on one hand now she set the mug with the pink bunny on it down. "Here you go."

"He's good. The Branch is starting a few projects actually." Lenalee sat on the couch positioned perfectly in front of his desk. She set the tray beside her.

"Most of them I can't say much about until said otherwise, however there was one project I thought you might be interested in hearing about. Bak said he would be in contact soon with you about it." She had never shown interest before in seeing, let alone hear about the Orders projects.

Sometimes Komui would ramble on about their science departments doings and current experiments. This she enjoyed, seeing how excited her brother was when he got to talking about his next robot. She always cringed at the thought of the future damage said robot would inevitably cause. Still she gave her brother a grin each time.

"Can you give me a hint?" the girl asked. Komui chuckled, amused by his younger siblings eagerness.

"If I did that, it wouldn't be as much a surprise." The doors opened and another voice joined the conversation.

"She'll get it out of you yet. She has a way of doing that." Kanda smirked, pleased with himself, having caught his superior off guard. Komui regained his composure, matching Kanda's knowing, smug grin. He replied confidently,

"I think I can keep a secret, for a few days at least." Kanda let the door shut, coming to join Lenalee on the couch opposite the tray.

"I said something like that myself. I still ended up with some cute pink embroidery on my uniform coat," Kanda finished saying, glancing over to the girl, quickly adding, "and it looks amazing." She giggled. Komui stifled his laugh partially, not really concerned if the samurai heard him. Kanda glared the chiefs way.

"What's funny exactly?" He asked. Komui cleared his throat, trying to look serious again; his professional face as he liked to call it. He was skilled at looking busy when the rest of the department was hard at work. Reever, Johnny and, well, all of headquarters could see through their superiors poker face.

"I'm simply saying you good sir, are warped around my dear Lenalee's finger." Kanda wasn't biting, refusing to take the man's bait. He looked to Lenalee. Still grinning ear to ear, she added,

"It really is adorable."

'Damn it,' he muttered. Leaned forward with their elbows resting on her knees, she rested her face in her hands. Lenalee loved Kanda's sweet side as much as his bitter.

"I'm heading to the training grounds for a bit," Kanda excused himself. Sister and brother now alone, Lenalee asked again,

"Now for that hint." Komui dismissed the question, with a question of is own.

"Your funny Lenalee. So, about this embroidery. What does it look like?" She knew she wasn't getting an answer, in time she would. Patience was a favorable trait of hers after all. The girl relaxed into the couches back.

"It's Timcanpy. It started out as a butterfly, styled after Dark Boots. The wings weren't working so I decided to make it something else." Komui was interested, curious to see his sister's handy work. "I used pink thread since it was all I could scrounge up, and shows on black. Next time I'm in town I wanted to pick up some gold thread if I could find it. Touch it up a bit. Brother?"

"Yes?" Komui waited for her question.

"I know this project is a surprise," she started, thinking about her words. "But I have to ask, is this anything like the second Exorcist or Third Exorcist program? I trust you, I do. But I'm always worried about something like that happening again when I hear about new experiments and such lead by the Order." He understand her fear. Having undergone the Orders cruel manner of doing things herself, fear was a valid approach.

"I assure you one hundred percent this is something completely safe and harmless. In fact, I knew you might want to see it first hand, so if your up to it I thought you could pay our friends at the Asian Branch a visit," Komui explained.

"It would be nice to see Bak and everyone. I haven't officially met Fou yet either." Looking more at ease, more sure of herself, Lenalee finished with her answer; "I'll go."

"Great. You can leave in a weeks time. By then I should have everything straightened out." Lenalee thanked her brother, excusing herself to deliver the remaining coffee. She hoped silently that they hadn't gone cold.


	29. When the Messenger Comes Knocking

The man sat in his office surrounded by papers covering his desk. He was supposed to be reviewing them. He had given up on the task some time before. A brisk knock drew his attention to the door in front of him.

"Come in."

"Am I interrupting anything important?" asked the familiar voice. The girl entered despite receiving an answer. The door shut behind her. The girl was of shorter stature. Her attire and vibrant orange hair gave their person away if her attitude ever failed.

"Just paperwork as usual. Did you need something Fou?" Now sitting comfortably in the chair opposite Bak's desk, Fou asked their question.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Bak hadn't meant to wear his concern. Fou was always more observant than others within their branch.

"You always pick up on things quicker than others. To be honest, I'm worried about a few things," the man confessed, leaning back in his chair more comfortably. "Between the European Branch and managing our end of things, I'm not convinced everything is going to pan out how we plan." Fou looked thoughtful, something rare for the sharp shooter she was for sarcasm.

"What does Komui think about everything?" Bak smiled, thinking about his friend.

"You know Komui; optimistic as ever. I can see where his sister gets it." The girl stood promptly from their seat and made room for themselves on the desks surface. Paper was in the way, so she found a place for it. Bak eyed Fou.

"You weren't doing the paperwork anyways. Don't even try to convince me. It's doing more on the floor than it was up here anyways. Now back to what I was going to say." Fou was blunt. She always had reason for what she did, even if it wasn't always the preferred way. "If Komui and the red head have a plan, I say you should put some stock in whatever crazy idea they have cooked up." Bak nodded in agreement.

"I'll give the kid this much, not just anyone can follow in Bookman's shoes. That old man is set in his ways. I wouldn't say he's exactly easy to get close to let alone work under."

"And frankly, Komui can be like a giant child, but he doesn't do anything blindly. I've know him as long as i've been here. I believe he knows what he's doing. Now I have a question for you Bak."

'She looks serious,' the man thought.

"Do you think you can keep your end of the deal?" She wasn't looking at him, but Bak knew well enough what he was supposed to say. He knew what he should be doing.

"If Komui can keep Levllie in the dark, then I can probably do my end of things." Fou turned her head.

"Probably?" they asked with a raised eyebrow. Bak laughed to himself. He had been played once more.

"I know we can, okay? Now go on, I need to clean up your mess of my paperwork," he quipped with a grin.

"I'm leaving, I know you're busy." Before letting the door close behind her, she turned to meet Bak again. "I'm here if you need me Bak. Anytime." The door was closed, and quiet again. Almost too quiet. 'I know you are Fou," Bak thought, satisfied. He began to pick up his scattered work and started the long process of his forgotten task: actually completing the paperwork. It would be another two or three hours later, but later than sooner everything was read and signed. Bak stretched, getting ready to leave his office for the night. It was practically morning now. With the candle blown out and everything in order, he was off to bed.

Bak walked the short corridor to his room, He moved first to light the candle at his bedside. Another bed sat near his own, and its occupant was still unconscious. Bak sighed. Nothing had changed in the week of his friend being here. Their condition was the same.

"At least their condition is stable," Bak mutterted. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was time for bed he decided.

(Line Break)

Talk filled the room as everyone ate dinner. Lenalee sat with Miranda and Kanda.

"When do you head out for your next job?" Lenalee asked in between bites.

"Marie and I are supposed to leave tomorrow morning," Miranda replied. Dinner continued this way until the room became more and more vacant. Kanda, having got Lenalee's attention asked, "Did you want to go to bed early tonight?" She smiled, nodding.

"That sounds good. I was falling asleep at dinner today anyways." They brought their dishes to the front for Jerry and headed together for bed.

With a good night's sleep and the morning early on the rise, a sharp knock came.

"If that isn't your brother, I swear someone's going to die," Kanda muttered, sounding half asleep. Lenalee laughed, sounding just as much asleep as kanda.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for knocking this early. Let me get up and look half dressed before I open the door first." Kanda chuckled. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you would meet your maker first if he caught us now." She glanced at herself, basically naked.

"I think you look perfect the way you are." She gave him a half serious face.

"If we both weren't half asleep I would hit you over the head. Now hurry up and get dressed silly. And you know my brother would win. Don't deny it."

"Just a second!" Lenalee called to whoever was waiting at the door. Finding her skirt and leggings, she put them on.

"Do you see my top?"

"Right here," kanda tossed the black uniform top her way. Finding the undershirt first, she put the uniform top over. Finishing with the last button, Lenalee made sure Kanda was ready as well before opening the door. She found Jhonny waiting on the other side of the door. He was breathing hard.

"Did you run here? Where's the fire-" she started to joke.

"You need to get to Komui's office, now. He's, he's back." She didn't need to hear more. Lenalee ran passed the other, Kanda calling her name in pursuit after her. Johnny was still uncertain about telling his friend anything.

'But she deserves to know,' he thought.

"Lenalee! Slow down." The samurai's calls fell on deaf ears. She reached the big office doors rather quickly as she had sprinted there. She paused for a second.

"It has to be Allen. It has to be." She had to hear herself say the words. It would make it real. She had to hear his name. She was going to see his face. "Stop. Lenalee!" His voice wasn't worried. It was urgant. Kanda called again. She didn't wait. She pushed the doors open. Her eyes found Leville first. Lenalee found her brother's eyes across the room. He looked scared. She could tell by his expression that he didn't want her to be here. The CROWs had formed a half circle around someone; no doubt their 'prisoner.' There was a little space to see in between them, and then Lenalee saw him.

She saw Lavi.

"Lavi?" She knew it was him, but she had to hear him. He had to speak to make this real.

"Lenalee, it's been awhile." Kanda was behind the girl now. "Kanda. You look good."

"Stop grinning like an idiot. What's going on here!" Kanda demanded. Lenalee interrupted whatever Lvellie was going to say.

"Why are you here Lavi? I don't understand." Lvellie held his hand up, giving the CROWs a command. They strengthened Lavi's restraints, causing him to grimace in discomfort.

"This does not concern you Lenalee, Yu Kanda. The traitor is to be taken to a holding cell." Kanda pulled the girl tightly into his arms.

"We need to go," he whispered. "Were not helping the situation." Komui met his sister's eyes again, pleading silently, but still effectively the same thing. The CROWs began to escort Lavi out of the room. Kanda pulled Lenalee out of the way. Fighting his grip, she struggled to get away. She needed to talk to Lavi. She still had questions.

"Where's Allen? Please Lavi, please tell me." Lvellie has the CROWs pause a moment.

"Answer the girl Bookman. If you don't, this is going to be ten times worse for you." Lavi heard the order, wishing he hadn't. He looked away from Lenalee. He wouldn't- he couldn't look his friends in the face now. Lavi found the man's eyes, staring Lvellie in the face;

"He's dead." His voice was barely audible, unfortunately loud enough for both Kanda and lenalee to hear. Lvellie wouldn't have let anything else pass as acceptable. Her knees caved, and Kanda barely catching her small frame.

"Stop lying. You're lying Lavi!" she screamed. The CROWs left the room on command now, Lvellie following close behind. He had said something to Komui but it went unheard by most of the room. Lenalee fought Kanda's hold on her. She was still screaming, but steadily wearing herself exhausted. She wasn't seeing straight and she finally caved into Kanda's hold, letting him take her weight. Komui only watched as his sister cried silently now. He didn't think he could help his sister right now, if he could even help himself.


	30. Why?

The irony was funny. Had the circumstances been different, perhaps the boy would have figured otherwise. He put himself here, offering his wrists and practically begging to be taken away. Lavi sat where Allen had, and the feeling of nothing but his own presence and the cold from the cobblestone ground slowly becoming more prominent. The tune came easy to mind, and he filled the silence with a soft hum. The lullaby was a small comfort. They let their eyes wander the dimly lit room, taking note that the far wall had been repaired. It was nothing short of a miracle that it had been fixable, considering the damage his hammer was cable of. The thought had crossed their mind whether or not this was actually the same cell, as they were predictably identical.

Lavi's hands were not confined, so moving about was an easy enough task. His innocence had been his hammer. Take away the weapon and no threat remained. Lvellie seemed confident enough in his decision.

Lavi could make out some noise coming from behind the door. The hinges sounded through the small room and a silhouette of another hurried through the door, closing it quietly.

"Why did you come back?" Lavi was taken aback for a moment, but found the question amusing.

"Why did I come back?' That's a good question. Why do you think? I'm curious." Komui wasn't pleased with the red head's air of carelessness.

"Do you think this is a game? There's no telling what Lvellie has up his sleeves, let alone what he has planned for you." Komui took a breath, leaned into the wall across from the boy. His voice was barely audible.

"I can't protect you here. The Director will do as he pleases." A pause. "Why did you come back?" This time around the question sounded more defeated than angry.

"After evaluating the better option, I realized that either way, something had to happen." In the dark, Komui could hear Lavi's grin leave.

"If I stayed at the Inn with Mary, I'd have a safe enough place to sleep. Friendly faces to greet me. But it didn't feel right."

"Allen?" the other offered.

"Yeah, Allen. It's funny, Komui. It took being hunted by the Order, on the run, wanted, to realize where I was most happy was a simple hole in the wall bar. Common people, and predictable days." Komui listened, but something didn't make sense still.

"You had to know there wasn't anything for you here. I guess I'm still unsure why you chose to hand yourself over to the Director," he asked. Lavi followed the man's train of thought.

"Even if I stayed, with Mary that is, Lvellie would never have believed us dead if I hadn't come back. He needed proof. Even he's sure to believe I wouldn't leave Allen if he were alive."

"How did you figure Lenalee into this plan?" His tone had changed slightly. Lavi treaded carefully.

"She wasn't supposed to be there when I turned myself in. Let alone when I told Lvellie that Allen was dead. It's why I chose so early that morning to turn myself over." Lavi was confident before that he had planned for any loopholes, but he could see now that he had been wrong. Komui sighed, feeling no more at ease than when he entered the room. He stood, reluctant to do what he had come for.

"I'm ordered to bring you to the director." Lavi didn't protest. It was inevitable. He stood slowly, making sure not to trip in the dark.

"Lead the way."

* * *

He wasn't sure if the thing flying above him was actually there or his imagination. The colored blur got closer, the motion making their head hurt more than it already was.

"Timothy! You're not helping." Someone yelled.

'Timothy?' The boy wondered. The voice was familiar even in a half-conscious state; the name.

"Allen. I know you're awake." The voice again. The boy's mind still waking up and very much eager to go back to sleep tried to place this person who seemed rather impatient.

"Open your eyes. All the way." This person sounded sad, and it felt out of place from their seemingly favorable loud personality. Allen slowly, but surely opened his eyes.

"How could I not remember you?" He thought.

"I'll make sure you don't forget me. Maybe another sparring match will help." This had his attention. Allen laughed.

"It's ok Fou. I assure you that I do not need a sparring match to remember you."

"Baka," The girl muttered, her arms crossed. She took the seat that sat by the bed.

"You can just come out and say that you were worried about me, you know."Fou turned away, stubbornly.

"I was not worried." Allen watched her, amused by her tough act. It kinda reminded him of Kanda. Only her poker face was worse than Kanda's. Allen tried to sit up and found it wasn't going to be easy. Admitting defeat before he aggravated anything that might be hurting, considering he lay in an infirmary bed. He'd grew accustomed to them after his last visit to the Asian Branch. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as the bed Mary had let himself and Lavi use.

"Can you help me sit up?" Fou nodded and moved to do so. "Thanks." Fou looked away again.

"You're doing it again." Allen's smile fell, confused with the girls mood change. "You aren't really smiling. I can tell." Allen understood. He hadn't worn his mask in a while; simply for the fact that he hadn't felt he had to. Lavi was to thank for that.

"I'll let you get some rest. You'll need it," the girl stated, simple and to the point. Fou abruptly began to make her leave.

"Fou, wait." Her back was to Allen, fighting the urge to turn around. She wouldn't cave.

'I'm not overreacting,' Fou told herself.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry. If it helps, i'll try harder to be more honest with you."

"That's not what i'm frustrated about!" she snapped. Deciding it would be better to actually look her friend in the eyes, even if her stubbornness told her otherwise, Fou met Allen square. Allen's face read what she expected to see; confusion, yet patient.

"I'm not frustrated because of that. You lie to yourself, trying to convince yourself that everything is ok. It's not! And that's ok." Her raised voice dropped. "I just want you to be happy. You act like nothing bothers you, but I know that's not true. I want to help you." She stayed still where she was. That smile again.

"I told myself I wouldn't cry," she mumbled. Allen, having let his friend finish, slowly moved to the side of the bed, letting his legs fall over the edge. Slowly, he put a little weight on his feet. He hadn't been sure if he had the strength yet to walk to the girl, but it was never too late to try. Fou, observing what the other was trying to do, took quick action.

"You're going to get yourself killed if you don't stay in bed!" Allen knew she was right. He wouldn't make it far. He could feel it. Allen's demeanor became more lax.

"Compromise with me then. Come over here so I don't have to come to you. I can't watch while someone is crying and not help you silly," he stated warmly; his tone sincere. Fou didn't care about looking weak right then. There were times to cry and there were times to smile. Things were not perfect, but it could still change for the better. She came, head down, and shuffling her feet. Letting her child-like emotions go, Allen learned that maybe Fou was right. If someone like Fou; a strong willed, sometimes stubborn personality could cry and embrace their troubles instead of pushing them away, why couldn't he himself do the same? She let the boy hold her, still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'll be more honest with myself and you. Bak and the others too. Thank you Fou. You've always been good at kicking me into place. And one hell of a sparring partner might I add," he smirked.

"I do my best," Fou smiled into Allen's shoulder.


	31. Truth and Lies -真実と嘘 (Shinjitsu to uso)-

"I already told you how it is. I can tell you what you want, but it won't get you far because it is in fact a lie." They spit the gathering blood in their mouth. A few hits to the head didn't feel so good either. The stout man laughed. "Tell me Director, what do you want to hear? That I was wrong. That Allen isn't dead?" Lvellie answered the boy smugly,

"That would be good. Whatever pleases you of course. Though I must confess," the man strode across the little space separating Lavi from any further 'physical' interrogating. He flinched away, unable to get very far from the director who stood promptly in from of him.

"Being the Bookman's apprentice, I never suspected you of all the exorcists to run off. Don't you have strict 'rules' as a Bookman?" Lavi denied the snide comment an answer. He met Lvellie's playful eyes.

"I recall being told you record history. I would imagine being apart of it would make things a little more difficult. Wouldn't want to be biased in your recordings, now would you?" Stubborn silence. The man retained his calm, resisting from taking his impatience out on the boy right then. He kept prodding.

"I'd say from my standpoint you failed miserably. Your 'friends' are just people living every day to die one day and join the rest of the common people in this history you Bookman value so much. What is a friend?" Lavi deemed this a good time to speak up.

"It's something you'd never bother to comprehend, let alone understand." Lvellie matched The red-heads cheeky smile. Lvellie moved on quickly. Letting Lavi's remark seem ignored, Lvellie purposed a new thought.

"Say Allen is dead. How did it happen? Akuma attack? No, that seems too easy. So tell me. How?" Lavi had to think his response soon or there might be doubt that he was telling the truth.

'Akuma attack is out. Maybe the Noah?' he thought. 'He should buy it.'

"The Noah personally saw to it themselves." Lvellie seemed interested. He raised his eyebrow in question, clearly telling the other to continue. If it wouldn't have been suspicious, Lavi had so badly wanted to smile smugly at his small victory. Lvellie wanted to know more, and even a bigger victory was the directors silence. Retaining his current despondent demeanor, Lavi prayed his story would be believable.

"It was a week or two ago. Tyki Mikk decided approaching us in the middle of town was the best place to make his move. The Noah seemed too willing to comply with meeting in a more discreet place. There was no reason to drag innocent people into anything. He'd said he just wanted to talk. This wasn't the first time." Lvellie had grabbed a chair hiding in the room's shadows. The sun had dropped and the moon hung high.

"He purposed for the second time, that Allen join himself and the Noah. Allen objected again, but this time didn't end as well as last time. Tyki Mikk was far from happy with the answer. He insisted it wasn't a request, but an order from the Millennium Earl. He attacked, so of course we fought back." Lvellie seemed to be growing impatient with the passing minutes.

"Get to your point boy." Lavi needed to wrap this up. He didn't need words to understand that. The man's annoyed face was enough motivation.

"Allen was already pretty weak, so fending off Tyki and keeping Allen out of dodge of the Noah's attacks proved to be impossible. Eventually, a good blow to my head and a brick wall later was enough to incapacitate me. Consciousness mostly gone, I was able to make out the Noah's teases. "You're no use to us if you're this weak. Who would have guessed your own body would kill you?" That's what he said. Screams and then nothing."

Lavi knew none of this was true, but it wasn't much different than watching his friends health fail right in front of him. The thought crossed his mind more often than not whether the Asian Branch could actually help Allen. Lvellie took this chance to speak.

"How did Tyki Mikk kill Allen Walker? You have a good memory. Bookman made sure of that."

"Simple. Just like last time. Using his damn tease to eat a hole in Allen's heart. And let him bleed to death." Lvellie was far from done with his questions.

"So would you conclude that Walker's innocence did not save him this time?" Lavi was catching onto the other's game. He was making the boy relive his friends 'supposed' death in detail. And to make it sound like mere facts, despite being a lie, was still hard to stomach. Quieter, he resentfully responded.

"When you have innocence and dark matter, I'd say there's nothing saving you." That smug grin was back.

"I appreciate your cooperation boy, but you can drop the tone you insolent brat." Lavi did nothing to avoid the inevitable kick to his chest. The man would just retaliate even harder if he fought back. 'Pick your battles. It's just a little pain,' the red head tried to believe. It wasn't easy when you just had the wind knocked out of you.

"My last question, and then you're free to go back to your holding cell." Somehow the boy didn't believe his going back to that cold damp cell was really bait to get anyone to comply. As it stood, it did sound more appealing than have the crap beaten out of you.

"Spill it already," he spat weakly. Lavi didn't care if he displeased his interrogator anymore. Lvellie appeared to reluctantly let his prisoners defiance go.

"Why did you choose to come back." A small laugh, and steadier breathing than a moment ago, he picked himself up enough to lean against the wall again.

"When everything you cared about is taken away, you'd be surprised how easy it is to give up." With very little hope of Allen making a complete (if any) recovery, and everyone at the Order who meant something to him being so far out of reach, it was starting to feel like his lie might be the unfortunate truth. Lavi met the directors sharp gaze. "So if turning myself in is a step closer to something that used to feel like home is what I have left, why wouldn't I?" The Director just stood there. 'What's he going to do now?' "I think you missed a spot when you hit me last time."

"I'm calling Lenalee Lee to come and escort you. Back to your cell that is." Lavi said nothing. He didn't want to see Lenalee. Not yet. Last he'd seen her he had been the reason she was sad. And broken.

"Not even a thank you?" I'm letting you go back to your cell to rest." Biting his lip, restraining a smart ass remark, Lavi couldn't meet the others face anymore. Muttering a 'thanks," The Director accepted the boy's thank you.

"You can work on that. There will be plenty of time." A knock sounded on the heavy door. "Your escort is here." Striding over to the door, Lvellie had one more thing to say before he would let whoever it was in.

"Please update Ms. Lee about the current situation. If you don't feel up to the task, I don't mind doing so for you."

'Over my dead body,' Lavi thought, his anger getting the better of him.

"I can do it." He sounded confident to his own ears. He could hope the man heard it the same. The door opened and Lenalee entered the room. Her eyes quickly found Lavi, and she panicked. Quickly, however, she made a choice. Turning to the Director, she asked what she could help him with. Lvellie explained that Lavi Bookman needed escorted back to his prison cell. She nodded in understanding and calm and steadier than Lavi had expected his friend to be, crossed the room to him.

She helped him up without a word. He was grateful for the silence. It was easier. Lvellie nodded his approval, Lenalee acknowledging him with an almost undetectable smile and nod. Upon leaving the room, what smile was there was gone as fast as it came. The girl was familiar with the route to their destination. Visiting Allen's cell when she did, the same feeling of dread crept it's way back now. Descending the never ending floors and stairs, the two reached the door the girl would have to close, trapping Lavi the same way Allen had been.

"Lenalee. I'm sorry." She didn't say anything except still keeping her support so he could stay upright. She helped Lavi sit up and find his balance before she left him leaning against the wall.

"Before you go, I need to tell you something." Lenalee turned, facing the door.

"What is it?" She didn't sound angry, or even frustrated. She sounded broken; Or afraid that if she spoke she would completely lose what control she had.

"It seemed pointless before, the first time I read it. But I think you'll understand. 'What seems obvious is not always what is, however what we want the truth to be is not always false.' Here, it's not much but it's something.' Lenalee turned again, seeing that Lavi was untying something from around his ankle.

"Here." She met his outstretched hand and felt something that weighed next to nothing fall into her palm. She examined it, eager to understand what it was. It was a ribbon that had seen better days. Tattered and coming undone along its seams, Lenalee closed her hand tightly around the gift.

"Thank you Lavi. I'll be by with some food tomorrow morning if I'm allowed." She was slow to leave, but knew it had to happen. Hearing the door click into place with a heavy echo through the empty hallway, Lenalee climbed the stairs, her hand still closed tight. Making it back to her room in silence like before, she didn't want to be alone in the dark. Lighting the candle beside her bed, the girl uncurled her hand. The ribbon was a faded red. Her lips found her lost smile. This was Allen's.

Her friend always wore it. She would too. Tying it gently, yet still securely around her wrist, she grinned. She heard a faint knock on her door. "Come in" she called. A familiar face with a hesitant look about them stepped in.

"Can you not sleep?" Lenalee asked. Kanda shut her door.

"That's about the jist of it," he admitted, coming to sit beside her on the bed.

"Lay down, we'll talk in the morning. I have so much to tell you," she sounded more hopeful than she had in a months time. "I think things are going to be ok. It's not completely clear to me yet, but I trust Lavi." Kanda, already dressed for bed, pulled the covers back and payed down.

"Get dressed and we'll talk in the morning then. I'm looking forward to some good news for once," he returned the girl's smile." She hurried changing for the night and climbed into bed, ready to share the others body heat. She always slept better with the Samurai beside her.

"Thank you Kanda. And remind me in the morning I need to fix this," Lenalee gestured to her wrist, holding it up enough for Kanda to see. "I need to fix the seams."

"Will do Lenalee. Good night," he hugged her closer, pulling the covers over the both of them. He would be naive to not recognize the ribbon around the girl's wrist. Maybe there was hope after all, the thought crossed Kanda's mind before he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for your time and reading to chapter 31. I love constructive criticism and ideas. I've taken such ideas from reviews in the past and incorporated them into Yume, so please share you thoughts and ideas in the reviews or a message. I want to hear what you as the readers think and believe could happen. I hope to hear from you soon. :)**


	32. Golden Hope

"I have an idea." Bak looked confidant in his idea he had yet to spill, and Fou was growing impatient. Allen had been content to watch the other two's interaction, until Fou included him in the conversation.

"We're waiting with anticipation." Fou said, her smile resembling a smirk. Bak didn't seem to notice, or he simply didn't pay Fou's playful bait any attention.

"Tell us what you're thinking," Allen encouraged. Bak did so happily.

"I was thinking along the lines of last time you were here Allen. Fou, you're going to spar Allen like before, but instead of regaining innocence," Bak made a point to meet the boy's watchful eyes, "you'll be regaining control."

"I have a question," Fou interjected. Before the other could speak, she continued. "Can you be more specific? 'Control?"

"Great question Fou," Bak praised, looking excited to explain further. "By sparring with each other, not only did the innocence and exorcist's strength and compatibility become stronger, it overall became more stable. Do you follow me so far?" Fou nodded a yes, and Allen responded with an eager yes. Bak continued. "It's possible that over time Allen's compatibility with his innocence has weakened with the noah slowly becoming more stronger. So, by using our original plan, I believe that we can suppress the 14th by once more strengthening the innocence." Fou wasn't sure about her friends plan of action.

"Doesn't that seem too simple?" she purposed. Allen's face also shared a look of uncertainty.

"I'm sorry Bak, but I have to agree with Fou. It's almost too easy," Allen said, speaking gently. He hated doubting the plan, but it was also easy to do so. "We're dealing with dark matter and noah. If dark matter were that simple to defeat, exorcists wouldn't be so high in demand. Are you sure about this?" Bak considered the boy's concerns before answering.

"Honestly, I don't believe this idea is one hundred percent likely to work. I won't lie to you. But, I do believe without a doubt that this will help. We can start simple, and began by managing the problem: the problem being the 14th and its control. So, I purpose said plan for the time being, and if new problems arise, we'll work on plan B together." Fou turned sideways from where she was sitting on the edge of Allen's bed to face him. Fou smiled, looking more sure of everything.

"I think it's worth a shot. What's the worst that happens? I kick your ass for no reason?" Allen laughed.

"Who says I won't kick your ass? I can hold my own." She scoffed. "Do you doubt me?" he asked, indulging Fou's game.

"The chances of that happening are as likely as Kanda finding romance," Fou jeered. "That boy is stubborn as a mule." Allen found his opportunity.

"What if I told you that Lenalee took a liking to Kanda?" Fou looked skeptical. She retorted, "I don't believe you. I find that highly improbable." The boy was mildly amused with the girls disbelief and denial. Bak who seemed content to just observing, added his own comment.

"Would you say, Kanda and Lenalee I mean, are together?" Bak was pretty sure Allen wouldn't make such a thing up, but he wanted confirmation just to be one hundred percent positive.

Allen having forgotten about the man's feelings for his friend, gently confirmed his notion, meeting Fou's doubtful expression. "I've seen it with my own eyes. They make quite the cute couple." Fou matched her friend's wit, making herself comfortable on the bed.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Fou was always good at making a bleak situation somehow more positive; less daunting. Bak chuckled, really to himself. He wasn't head over heels in love with the girl, but still cared for her none the less. He simply relaxed, taking in the lively exchange. Fou was already a handful, but throwing Allen in the mix again was sure to make things interesting around the headquarters once more.

* * *

Lenalee had packed and now waited patiently in her brother's office. Her hands fidgeted with the black handle of her sole piece of luggage. The sound of the door opening signaled Komui's return. He carried a small bag with him.

"Lenalee, prompt as usual." He checked the time on the wall. "Early actually." The girl grinned ear to ear.

"I'm excited to leave! It's been awhile since I've left headquarters for anything other than a mission." In her opinion, the last trip she and Kanda had taken to meet their friends had been too long ago. Lenelee was ready for a change of scenery. By no means was the exorcist unhappy with life at the European branch, living with her brother and extended family.

However, as of late circumstances had taken a darker turn and the atmosphere of the order wasn't what it used to be. Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Miranda, everyone made the reality of their occupation worthwhile. With Lavi sitting in his cell deemed a traitor and Allen most likely dead, (she was almost positive this was the truth), Lenalee needed to clear her head. Komui handed his sister the bag he had been holding.

"This will cover your train tickets to the Asian Branch and back. Be safe, and don't talk to strangers," he gently warned. She laughed.

"I'm not little anymore brother. I'll be safe, I promise you that. I can kick butt when I need to," she confidently assured Komui's concerned look. He looked less worried and sat down beside Lenalee on the couch.

"Be sure to phone if you need to. Bak will let you use his golem to communicate with ours. I'll let you go now, I don't want you missing your train on my account." Komui pulled his little sister into a hug, and she happily let him.

She grinned encouragingly. "I'll be back before you know it," Lenalee said. Lenalee didn't like the sad smile that her brother wore. Komui let the girl go, determined to look more happier.

"I'm sure you will. You'll have a great trip." Komui added. The two walked together making idle conversation until Lenalee made it to the underground route they took to leave the order. One last goodbye, the siblings parted ways. Komui watched until his little sister was consumed by the dark of the tunnel. He made the trek back in silence. At the usual turn he would take to go to his office, Komui went the opposite direction. He found the door he sought. Knocking softly, assuming this person would still be awake, he waited. The door opened.

"Komui. What can I do for you?" The samurai looked surprised at who is visitor was. Komui answered, with a question in return: "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Kanda stepped back, opening the door more widely. Komui stepped in, pulling the chair that sat pulled out from the desk to a more comfortable spot by the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you. If you had the time of course." Kanda eyed the project that sat waiting for him on his desk. Kanda decided that it could wait. Kanda sat on his bed. He was curious what the chief wanted to speak to him about. Komui read the others face. Kanda was interested, but wasn't going to push the other to talk until they were ready.

"How is Lenalee lately?" Komui asked. Kanda figure his elder was starting with small talk. He went along with it.

"She's good. She's been keeping herself busy." Kanda knew by the man's expression as of late that he was worried about his sister. Komui had noticed the girl running to and from different tasks, clearly trying to stay busy as of late. She was probably trying to distract herself from the news of her friend's unfortunate circumstances.

"How are you Kanda?" Komui asked. Kanda wasn't really feeling up to small talk anymore.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, Komui. However, if you want to tell me something, you don't have to beat around the bush." The elder of the two found the boy's blunt approach refreshing. "Of course Kanda," Komui smiled small.

"I need to be honest with you." The serious tone and expression to match it spoke for itself. Kanda immediately gave one-hundred percent of his focus to his superior. Looking to make sure that the door had been closed completly, Komui continued. "Allen isn't dead." Surprised was not nearly accurate in describing the samurai's feeling. Silence, and then he asked quietly: "Does Lenalee know?" Komui nodded.

"She will soon enough. She needed some time away from everything so I sent her to the Asian Branch. I figured it would be good for her to see Allen in person," Komui explained. Kanda wiped a drop of water from falling.

"Thank you for telling me Komui." Komui nodded, standing, returning the chair to the desk. "My pleasure. I'm relieved you two will both know the truth now. I know how difficult it's been." Komui glanced at the content of the desks surface. A sewing needle attached to red thread, and then the red ribbon itself. The man smiled; this time it felt real.

"Good night Kanda." Komui bid the boy goodbye for the night, wanting to give the other time to themselves, time to process the good news.

* * *

Lenalee had been on the train for a few hours now, usually having fallen asleep by now. Her mind was racing with anticipation. Her brother had never sent her so far before merely because of a project the order was conducting. She trusted him, and he knew that. Staring out the window into the growing dark that covered everything the eye could see, Lenalee waited eagerly for her stop.

Eventually, the train employee coming down the rows of passengers awoke Lenalee who had managed to fall asleep at some point.

"Next stop: London!" they called. London. It had been awhile since she'd been here with the others. Lacie street sure brought back memories. She smiled fondly at the anger Kanda had admitted to her upon returning to the order, regarding Lacie Street that one trip so long ago. Thirty minutes later, the train rolled to a stop, the train whistle signaling the obvious. Lenalee hadn't planned on getting off here as the train was still headed in the direction she needed to go, but she also wanted to see more of the town.

'Maybe I can catch more sleep," she hoped. Something hit the window from the outside. She jumped slightly, definitely awake now. The tapping hadn't stopped. Focusing on the object right outside the window as best she could, Lenalee could tell the thing was definitely gold.

"Could it be?" She had to know. If she missed her train there would be another tomorrow. Lenalee hurried to gather her trunk and hurried off the train before it departed. Getting in the line that had formed of passengers going to the same place, she got off in time.

Looking around, whatever it had been seeming to be gone. She wandered a little further, hoping to spot whatever it was. A few more minutes passed, and she sighed.

'It was too good to be true,' she thought, facing reality. Something had landed on her head, grabbing the girl's attention. A moment of fear turned quickly to joy, as the golem's golden wings and tail draped into Lenalee's line of vision.

"Timcanpy! It is you!" She exclaimed. Hurrying past the people who had stopped and looked their way upon hearing her shout, Lenalee found a spot out of sight.

"What are you doing here Tim? How'd you find me?" She grinned, realizing how much she had missed the golem. Timcanpy having rested on the girl's open palms, nodded, making sure Lenalee saw him. He flew slowly towards a side ally. She followed without doubt. Wherever it was taking her, it had never given any of them reason to mistrust the golden golem. Entering the ally, they were the only two present. Then, and familiar white panels. It was the Ark.

Lenalee knew that had to mean one thing. And she was very happy. She followed Timcanpy into the gate eagerly. The destination, no matter what it was, was perfect.

 _ **I look forward to reading what you all think about the new chapter. I know it's a few days late, but Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I encourage you to review and share you're thoughts on the chapter. Keep being awesome and read on :)**_


	33. Resilience

**Here's** **to** **making up for lost time- a super quick update! Enjoy the read :)**

My surroundings were grey scale almost, almost too dark to see. Looking up I could see the moon clearly: it was a quarter-full. It's color was the opposite its reflection on the lake behind me: a stark white above and a bold black below. The trees surrounding the lake were bare, camouflaged skillfully into the dark of this place. This world didn't seem real at all. Something cold landed on my exposed face. I put my hands out to catch the falling snow, having just realized it was snowing for the first time. Each flake melted on impact as it met my gloved hands, leaving behind small water imprints.

A small sound came from behind me. Curious what the wet sounding distraction could be, I faced the lake that seemed to go on forever. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, that I could discern anyways (as I wasn't familiar to this place), the water might hold the answer. Not worried about my pants picking up dirt from the cobblestone I stood on, I kneeled down on all four, using my arms to bare the brunt of my weight. I had looked across the lake once before, but this time it's appearance changed.

Looking deeper into the water, the strange buildings remains protruded from the surface of the lake. This had not been here previously. The wreckage of the oddly familiar building structure bothered me. I had seen it before; I had been there before, when it stood unscathed. These ruins had been home for everyone. Where was everyone? Just a little deeper, the water had turned a vibrant, gorgeous sunset color. This color made everything that lay submerged under the water with it stand out, defining shapes of the ruins: roofs, archways, pillars and unidentifiable pieces that used to be something.

The black quarter moon was even more prominent reflecting against a color so vibrant in contrast to its own. I could catch a glimpse of a person now. A woman probably: long ponytails that seemed to move as if a breeze was blowing. None of this made sense. It was Lenalee. I would know her anywhere. She was covering her face, and her head was down. Was Lenalee crying? And who was that lying in her lap? Their head was turned away so I couldn't make out their face.

The left arm of the stranger hung limply from the girl's lap, and their hand confirmed my suspicion: this hand, what little showed despite the long exorcist coat sleeve, was red and marred with black nails. It was my own hand, before crown clown. Why was she all alone? I needed to go to her. I disrupted the calm surface of the lake with my hand, something doing the same but from below. It moved quickly and I didn't have time to pull my arm back fast enough before the hand had grabbed my wrist.

"No," I say, wanting to fight the hands grip on me. Before I can focus on the problem in front of me, the sunset hue vanishes along with Lenalee and my presumably dead body, a layer of ice forming and freezing the lake quickly.

"Lenalee!" I cry out. It's useless. She can't hear me. "Let go!" I demand, the unseen attacker doesn't seem to hear me or care. The ice has stopped just before the last spot of liquid surface in front me freezes.

I look down again, and this time my body freezes too: it's that damn face again. Every time I look in the mirror, when I feel myself losing this fight, I see them. That damn smirk.

"Why can't I win? Why can't you just leave me alone!" I yell at the Noah's grinning, all knowing gaze. It's eyes are pupil less like usual, and I can't look at it any longer.

"I don't want to be anyone else. I just want to be Allen." My strength starts to falter in holding my hand above the water, and I feel the wet on my face that's different than the snow. My voice fails me and sounds weak. I can tell I'm about to be pulled into the lake when I hear another calling.

"Stay alive," Kanda's stern voice ordered.

"I'm saying that you are Allen Walker. You made me love you. And if that isn't enough reason to believe in you, Allen, not a Noah, you, then I don't know what is," Lavi's voice, caring and strong as always sounded. Lenalee's gentle tone followed after Lavi:

"All I care about is my friends. That's because they are my whole world... Even if just one of my friends dies, to me, it's the same thing as part of the world being destroyed. You're my friend too Allen. Don't forget that."

"I can do it. If I don't, Kanda will have my head for sure, Lavi would never forgive me and Lenalee would make sure I remembered my friends that have always had my back. And Fou, she would make sure I got the beating of a lifetime." I made sure to meet the 14th's eyes as I spoke. I wasn't letting it win today. "So I'll be taking my hand back. Because I know I'll be needing it to defeat you as many times as I have to." I matched the Noah's grin confidently, it's grin in turn falling away. The pressure on my hand loosened, and the 14th disappeared below the lakes surface, the ice finishing it task. I felt my eyes close, and didn't feel like I should fight it. I was happy to let sleep come.

Conscious enough to know I had probably woken up from what had to be a dream, I felt a similar pressure on my hand as I had in my supposed dream. Still not sure what was reality, I panicked. Opening my eyes, I found a sleeping Fou resting her head on her arm, fast asleep on the bed. The hand that held mine was nothing like the one in my nightmare. This one was warm, and much smaller. It wasn't the enemy. The girl's face looked peaceful. Small shadows had started to form under her eyes, due to lack of sleep no doubt.

"Lenalee," I said quietly. I wanted to talk to my friend I hadn't seen in a long time, preferably without startlingly her awake. Squeezing Lenalee's hand softy, still firmly, she seemed to get the message. Rubbing her eye awake with her free hand, Lenalee found me quickly, perking up instantly.

"Allen! You're awake!" She joyously exclaimed. I laughed, responding just as happy as she was, "I am." Lenalee hugged me tightly. I welcomed the embrace wholeheartedly and eagerly. Whispering, as though she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it herself, still holding me, Lenalee muttered, "I thought you were dead." I wanted to comfort my friend, to console her. I wasn't dead after all, I was very much alive and kicking.

"I'm sorry you had to believe that. But I'm here now, so you don't have to worry anymore. I'm not going anywhere." She nodded, seeming to agree, and loosened her hold now meeting me face to face. She wiped her eyes quickly, and smiled bigger than she had in a long time.

"Welcome home Allen." Fou had awoken too, and still looking half asleep, but still aware of everything, she chorused, "Welcome home Allen."


End file.
